main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu
by Krissy krissane
Summary: A love story...begins with the childhood. ...very pure and innocent ...this will remind you of your school times... LAST CHAPTER UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

_**heyo guys**_

 _ **Back wwith something really new**_

 _ **Title is very long naa...but the song is my favourite soo ...**_

 _ **This is a love story**_

 _ **A love story that starts in childhood and go ahead**_

 _ **A very pure and innocent love story**_

 ** _No added preservative (hahaha) I mean no added spices_**

 ** _We all had our own love lifes_**

 ** _And almost all love stories are similar_**

 ** _Many of them starts with the school_**

 ** _Some of them had a perfect ending_**

 ** _And some had a sad ending_**

 ** _Soo here is a fic...a love story_**

 ** _That starts in the childhood_**

 ** _Childhood. ... the very cute , sweet , and innocent phase of life_**

 ** _Soo the story begins from the childhood_**

 ** _When they meet the very first day of school_**

 ** _Became friends_**

 ** _Started liking each other secretly...but the love life is far away_**

 ** _Its that how they became friends and then how they became each other's strength_**

 ** _Then comes love life_**

 ** _then..._**

 ** _I guess this much is enough for the summary_**

 ** _And for the very first time I have not decided the couple_**

 ** _Soo please guys help mee choosing the couple_**

 ** _I will decide it by the majority_**

 ** _My personal favourite is kavi ( as you all know)_**

 ** _But for this I want the readers to decide the couple_**

 ** _Soo please vote for your favourite couple through your reviews_**

 ** _And doo tell me weather I should write this or not_**

 ** _If not then please clearly tell me_**

 ** _And if you want mee to continue then doo tell me TThrough your reviews_**

 ** _And yeah don't forget to tell the couple_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Krissane_**


	2. Chapter 2

**times up guys**

 **NO MORE VOTING**

 **Soo I don't know what to say**

 **I am speechless**

 **Shocked , surprised , scared kinda mixed emotions**

 **I mean seriously**

 **I read the first chapter over and over just to know what is there it that for I am getting so many reviews**

 **Anyways**

 **Thanks for all the support guyS**

 **I can't thank individually**

 **But thanks from the bottom of my heart**

 **Love you all**

 **So I want to say sorry to all dareya , ishyant , sachvi , rajvi and sajal supporters**

 **I am really sorry guys**

 **Because I didn't get much reviews supporting this couples**

 **Soo this story is not on them...**

 **But I will surely write something on these couples too ( pinky swear)**

 **Infact I have some plots and I will write them soon**

 **Now coming to kavi and abhirika fans**

 **I got many reviews supporting this couple**

 **Soo its upto mee**

 **Who will I choose**

 **Hmmmm**

 **Kavi...no abhabhirika. ...Noo kavi...no abhirika**

 **Ufffff confusing**

 **So coming to the story**

 **guys I told you you all will go back to your school days**

 **Soo lets see**

a girl wearing school uniform

tie , belt , shoes , socks

entered the school campus

hanging her bag on her back

and the water bottle around her neck

she was maybe 3 years

 _ **such a decent attire...very decent dress we ever wears**_

she was happy

her dad came with her

to drop her to the school

 _ **( the best feeling ever when dad comes to drop you)**_

she was really happy to see the new place

new people

 _ **( we are excited to meet new people. ...but the girl Iis soo young to be exited)**_

her dad left her near the gate and said

"beta tum andar jao..."

the girl said in a very sweet voice

"papa aap na aayinge"( papa aap nahi aayenge)

her dad smiled at her innocence and said

"beta tum meri brave beti ho naa... right? "

girl-hmmm

her dad-toh phir tum andar jao...main yahi tumhara wait karunga...ok

girl-naahhhii

her dad-beta tum andar jao...waha tumhe bohot saare toys hoge aur bohot saare friends bhi honge

girls -toyshhh aul flends bhi (toys aur friends bhi)

her dad- haan ab tum andar jao

girl-ok papa

and the girl went inside while dancing

 _ **(the most craziest thing we all doo...but that too in a school life...and once it has gone it never comes back)**_

* * *

 ** _I guess everyone is angry_**

 ** _Noo I am sure you all are angry_**

 ** _Trust me guys I never wanted to do this_**

 ** _But I was very confused_**

 ** _Soo who is the couple_**

 ** _I have an idea to choose the couple_**

 ** _ABHIRIKA KAVI_**

 ** _As I wrote kavi and abhirika soo guys just go ahead with inky pinky ponky_**

 ** _Ok...iI am sorry_**

 ** _I never ewanted to be soo creul_**

 ** _And I don't even want to soo_**

 ** _Happy hour guys_**

 ** _I decided to have both the couples_**

 ** _Abhirika as well as kavi_**

 ** _hmmmm_**

 ** _But if I will not get good reviews I will not post next chapter_**

 ** _I want the same response you all gave to the first chapter_**

 ** _Lots of love_**

 ** _Krissane_**


	3. Chapter 3

**hiii guys**

 **Ummm**

 **back again with new chapter**

 **Guys thanks for all those lovely reviews**

 **Thankyou soo much**

 **Iamdua-thanks dear for your review. ...love you**

 **Mr. Bindass-ummm bindass haan...Thanks for the review. ...I know I am kavi fan but please have some faith in mee I will not side corner any couple. ...Trust me I will try my best to keep both of them in limelight**

 **Kumar-thanks for your review. ...I agree with you but I can't disappoint anyone soo decided to have both the couples...hope you understand**

 **Guest-thanks for the review**

 **Ashwiniathwal-thanks for the review. ...ashi...here is long chapter doo read love yaa**

 **Asfa746-thanks for the review dear**

 **Guest-thanks for the review**

 **Raj-thanks for the review**

 **Guest-thanks for the review**

 **Xxx-thanks for the review. ...and here is the update**

 **Ssshhhhhh-koi hai...lolzz...Thanks for the review and this one is long**

 **Ur fan-my fan...just joking ...I know it cannot indicate mee...and soo sorry to disappoint you. ...here is long chapter. ...btw thanks for the review**

 **Sanjana-thanks for the review dear...here is the next update**

 **Love u-thanks for the review. ...here is next chapter**

 **Guest-thanks for the review. ...here is the next update**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess-heyo princess thanks for the review dear ...hmmm right its purvi...love yaa**

 **Robsten lover-hey thanks for the review. ...I can't disappoint Abhirika fan soo decided to have both couples ...hope you understand**

 **Candy126-thanks for the review buddy. ...love you**

 **Sakshi-thanks for the review dear**

 **Guest-thanks for the review**

 **Cuteshanaya25-thanks for the review dear**

 **Sakshi-same pinch dear ...mee to love gaurav khanna...Thanks for the review dear**

 **Sana-thanks for the review dear...and thanks for understanding mee**

 **Aditi-yup the girl was purvi...Thanks for the review dear**

 **Levisha-thanks for the review dear...love yaa**

 **Soo thanks for the reviews and sorry if I missed any name**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Love you all**

 **And I will try my best to keep both the couple in limelight**

 **And yup many of you said make it kavi or make it Abhirika**

 **I am sorry guys I can't disappoint anyone soo decided to have both the couple**

 **Hmmm so lets start the story**

as the girl entered the school campus

a women wearing a saree came to her

hold her hand and took the bag from her hand

and they both started walking towards the classroom

as they came near the class

they saw a boy who was crying

he was struggling not to enter the class

and his parents were dragging him in the class

the boy was applying all his force not to enter the class

but his parents were stronger enough to drag him in

then the girl too enter the classroom

the classroom was beautiful

small desk and chairs were arranged in proper manner

it has the charts saying

"Aa Bb Cc Dd "

"1 2 3 4"

and some beautiful nursery rhymes

the girl was searching a place

when she saw

a small little girl

wearing school uniform and curly hair tied into two small pony

who was sobbing in the corner

The girl went to her and asked

"tum q lo lahi ho" ( tum q ro rahi ho?)

the other girl saw her and replied sweetly

"muje yaha nahi lehna...mujhe gal jana hai...yaha mela koi flend nahi hai"(mujhe yaha nahi rehna...mujhe ghar jana hai...yaha mera koi friend nahi hai)

the girl said "mela bi koi flend nahi hai...toh hum dono flend ban jaye"(mera bhi koi friend nahi hai...toh hum dono friends ban jaye)

girl with pony replied excitedly

haann...mela naam talika hai(haann ...mera naam tarika hai)

the other girl said

mela naam pulvi hai(mera naam purvi hai)

and saying this purvi sat next to tarika

on the other hand

the boy who was dragged in the class was sitting on the desk

he was very upset

suddenly a boy came and sat next to him and said

"kya ho gaya"(kya hua)

the another boy replied angrily

" kuch nai"(kuch nahi)

the boy said sweetly

" mela naam abijeet hai"( mera naam abhijeet hain)

the another boy was still angry

"mai kya kalu"(main kya karu)

abhijeet-tu tela naam bata(tu tera naam bata)

boy-q(q)

abhijeet-agal tu tela naam batayega toh hum dosh ban jayenge ( agar tu tera naam batayega toh hum dost ban jayenge)

boy-mala naam tavin hai( mera naam kavin hain)

abhijeet-accha tavin...( accha tavin)

kavin-nahi... tavin( nahi kavin)

abhijeet-haan tavin( haan tavin)

kavin-nahi taaaviiinnn( nahi kaavvviiinn)

abhijeet-accha tu kavin bol raha hai ( accha tu kavin bol raha hai)

kavin -haan main tavin bol raha tha ( haan main kavin bol raha tha)

abhijeet-dosh? (dost?)

kavin-haan dosh (haan dost)

they became friends forever

the friendship that is very true

it was lunch break

INTERVAL

purvi took her tiffin box went out for having lunch and tarika too was about to go with purvi but she told purvi to go and she will come in no time

so purvi went alone

tarika took her tiffin box

and was going out

when she collides with abhijeet

and all her tiffin stuff fell down

all the other classmates were laughing at her

tarika started crying

she sat on her desk

when abhijeet came to her

abhijeet(holding his ears)-solly ( sorry)

tarika was soo angry soo she didn't spoke anything

abhijeet-I am solly (I am sorry )

still no reply

abhijeet-kya tum meli dosh banogi (kya tum meri dost banogi)

tarika-nai...tum bohot bule ho tumne mela tiffin gila diya...mai tumshe doshti nai kalungi (nahi ...tum bohot bure ho tumne mera tiffin gira diya...main tumse dosti nahi karungi)

abhijeet-toh tum mela tiffin khalo (toh tum mera tiffin kha lo)

he keeps his tiffin box on the desk

tarika-toh tum kya khaoge

abhijeet-kuch nai

tarika-toh yeh tum khalo

abhijeet-accha hum dono shale kalte hai...waise bhi teacher kehti hain naa shaling iss caleing (acha hum dono share karte hai...waise bhi teacher kehti hai sharing is caring)

tarika-ok

and saying this abhijeet opened his tiffin box

and there comes bread jam

they best meal ever

tarika-wow blead jam...mela favlate ( wow bread jam...mera favourite)

abhijeet-mela bhi...ab toh hum dosh ban sakte haina ...dosh? ( mera bhi...ab toh hum dono dost ban sakte hain naa ...dost?)

tarika-dosht...mela naam talika hai ( dost...mera naam tarika hai)

abhijeet -aul mela naam abijeet hai ( aur mera naam abhijeet hai)

here on the other side

purvi was waiting for tarika

when she saw a boy who was trying to climb the fence

purvi understood that something is fishy

so she went to the him and said

"oye tu kya kal laha hai" (oye tu kya kar raha hai)

the boy replied "ghal jaa laha hu"(ghar jaa raha hu)

purvi -pal abhi toh chutti nahi hui...tu bhag raha hai...main abhi teacher ko bulati hu (par abhi toh chutti nahi hui hai...tu bhaag raha hai...main abhi teacher ko bulati hu)

kavin-tu cheacher ko bulayegi tab tak main chala jaunga (tu teacher ko bulayegi tab tak main chala jaunga)

so purvi just pulls him down with all her force

kavin was unaware of this so he just fall down

purvi- sholly(sorry)

kavin-tune muje gila diya (tune mujhe gira diya)

purvi-main...

kavin angrily pulls her hairs

purvi-tune mele baal khiche( tune mere baal khiche)

and she too pulls his hair

and now both were fighting holding each others hair

then teachers came parts them away

 **I end up here today**

 **Hope you all liked it**

 **● guess what**

 **Kaala teeka these children are soo cute**

 **So to protect them**

 **Lolzzz**

 **Doo review guys**

 **More reviews**

 **Quick update**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	4. Chapter 4

**hii guys**

 **Soo here is the aanother chapter**

 **Enjoy it**

 **I guess I am successful in reminding you all your childhood**

 **Anyways these kids are Still kids but they will grow up in the next chapter**

 **But not those grown ups as they are in montesary they will grow till kgs or maybe 1 class ok**

 **And one more thing**

 **Guys many of you know mee...many of you don't know mee**

 **But through this fic I will show you all about how was I in school times**

 **Actually I was very notorious**

 **I irritated my teachers so I will show my shadow in abhirika and kavi hope you all don't mind**

 **Btw how was you all?**

 **I know no one is innocent**

 **Everyone might have teased and irritated their teachers**

 **Ummmmm...its like wrong but still we do it because its the right of students to make noice**

 **Anyways thanks for all those lovely reviews guys**

 **Ananya bharadwaj-thanks for your review dear**

 **Levisha-thanks for the review dear**

 **Candy 126-thanks for the review dear. Mee too was laughing while writing...love yaa**

 **Sshhhhhhh-thanks for the review**

 **Ur fan-thanks for the review**

 **Sana-thanks for the review dear**

 **ashwiniathwal-thanks for the review dear...Love yaa**

 **Duo's girl mahi-thanks for the lovely review dii...love you**

 **Aditi-thanks for the sweet review dear**

 **Choco chip-uuuummmm yummy ice cream...lolzz...Thanks for the review dear**

 **Robsten lover-thanks for your review**

 **Abhirika and duo's princess-thanks for the review dear...love you**

 **Asfa746-thanks for the review dear**

 **Repunzel 313-thanks for the review dear**

 **Sakshi-thanks for your review dear...and a big thanks for the info...I knew he is coming with new show but I didn't knew the channel. ...soo heartly thankyou...I am surely gonna watch**

 **Priya-thanks for the review dear...love yaa**

 **Saj-thanks for the review**

 **Ruhi-thanks for the review dear...and yup they four in the same class montessori**

 **Pagal-cute name...ummm ok I will not write again. ...btw thanks for the review**

 **Guest-thanks for the review**

 **Zubi-thanks for the lovely review dear**

 **Silla butt-thanks for the review**

 **Khan aliya-same pinch kavi is my favourite too...btw thanks for the review**

 **Thank you soo much guys love you all**

 **Thanks to silent reader as well**

next day

all four arrived at school

tarika and purvi were sitting together when abhijeet comes there

abhijeet-kaishi ho talika ( kaisi hi tarika)

tarika-main thik hu...tum kaishe ho (main thik hu...tum kaise ho)

abhijeet-main bhi thik hu...

purvi was confused hearing their conversation

purvi-talika tu ishe jaanti hai(tarika tu ise janti hai)

tarika-haan yeh mela flend hai (to abhijeet) yeh meli flend hai ( haan yeh mela friend hai)

abhijeet(to purvi)-dosh

purvi-dosht

and they too became friends

and then kavin came there

abhijeet-yeh mela dosh hai

purvi-yeh tumhala dosht hai

abhijeet-haan

purvi-yeh bohot bula hai ...ishne mele baal kheeche

kavin-tu tup beth...tune bhi mele baal kheeche the

purvi-tune pehle kheeche the

kavin-toh tune mele ko gila diya tha naa

purvi-tu...

abhijeet-tup bilkul tup...ab tum dono dosh ban jao

kavin-main isse doshti nai kalunga

purvi-main b ishh bandar se dosti nai kalungi

tarika-agar tum dosh nai banoge toh hum bhi tumshe baat nai kalenge

after kavi somehow becomes friends

they use to fight

but no hard feelings

because their friendship was true

some days passed

they four were best buddies

if something goes wrong

they use to deal with it together

one day

abhijeet came to tarika

abhijeet-talika main tumhale liye kuch laya hu

tarika-kya?

abhijeet gives her a yellow rose

tarika-ellow rose q (raise your hand guys...how many of you use to say this...becbecause I use to...this was fun)

Abhijeet-mele bhaiyya ne kaha ki yellow rosh doshti ke liye hota hai

tarika -thank you

then abhijeet shows her a white rose

tarika-yeh q

abhijeet-bhaiyya ne kaha yeh peace ke liye hota hai

tarika-peace matlab?

abhijeet-muje nai pata...

tarika-toh phir mele liye yeh q laye ho

abhijeet-bush maine socha ki yeh bohot accha hai tumhali tarah...ishliye

tarika-thank you

then abhijeet gives her red rose

tarika-yeh kishliyee

abhijeet-yeh toh king hota hain naa main yeh nahi lata toh phir ishe bura lagta na ishliye

tarika takes it from him

here on the kavi side

purvi was sitting in the ground

when she felt as if somebody has thrown something on her

she saw there

it was a yellow rose

she saw here and there and then finally found a boy who was hiding behind the slide

she did not paid any heed

again there was something this time it was a small little stone

so angry purvi moved there

and saw kavin hiding there

purvi-tune yeh q kiya

kavin-tu phool le nahi rahi thi ishliye

purvi-tavin ke bacche...

kavin-mela naam tavin hai

purvi-tujhe toh apna naam bhi thik she nai lena aata

kavin-toh tu konsha shab thik se bolti hai...tujhe toh apna tiffin bhi kholna nai aata

purvi-aur tu toh apni book phal deta hai

kavin-aur tere baal dekh kaishe hai ...

purvi-mere baal bohot acche hai

kavin-accha toh phil wph phool laga apne baalo mein

purvi-main q lagau

kavin-matlab tele baal acche nai hai naa

purvi-ek minute

she brings the flower and pins it in her hair

kavin laughs

kavin-tuje pata hai tu caltoon dikh lahi hai

purvi-tune mujhe caltoon bola...teli toh

kavin start running

and purvi too run after him to chase him

 **three cheers for our cchildhood guys**

 **Hip hip horrah**

 **were lovely days**

 **Missing it**

 **soo I end up here today**

 **Hope it was good**

 **Doo review guys**

 **I will be waiting eagerly**

 **And if you feel something about the story then please tell mee**

 **I will improve it**

 **but bo abusive language**

 **Mohobbat ho gayi hai tumse is almost complete and will update it soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	5. Chapter 5

heyo guys

here is the another update

thanks for all the lovely reviews

no time to thanks everyone individually

this chapter is not long

but contains imp stuff

so check it

it shows the leap

* * *

after 6 years

time flew away the small little kids grew

and as they grew up their friendship too grew stronger

abhirika always share a sweet bond

and kavi shares a spicy bond with love

they use to fight

use to care for each other

exams were over

it was last day of school

abhijeet and purvi were waiting for kavin and tarika

but they didn't came

abhijeet-yeh tarika aur kavin aa kyu nahi rahe hai

purvi-haan mujhe tum sab se ek zaroori baat karni hai

abhijeet-mujhe bhi zaroori baat karni thi

purvi-lagta hai woh log nahi aane wale... ...accha tum batao kya zaroori baat karni hai

abhijeet-nahi pehle tu bata

purvi-woh actually mom dad chahte hai ki main school change karlu

abhijeet-kya? mere bhi mom dad yahi bol rahe hai...maine unhe mana kiya par woh mante hi nahi hai

purvi-haan

abhijeet-par hum dono ek hi school mein jayenge

purvi-haan...

then abhijeet and purvi joined new school

and tarika and kavin were in the same school

hence abhijeet and purvi became best friends

and here tarika and kavin too became best friends

years passed

not many only three years

tarika and purvi met accidently

and purvi told her about the school

during holidays

tarika too decides to shift with purvi

so she talked about this with kavin

he too somehow agreed

and then they forced their parents

and finally their parents too agrees

and then they too shifts in abhijeet and purvi's school

purvi knew tarika is going to shift here

but she didn't knew about kavin

and even abhijeet didn't knew that tarika will be coming in his school

* * *

so it ends here

guys lets see what happens when abhirika and kavi will meet each other

what kind of a changes in their relationship

in their behaviour

soo stay tuned

and do review

lots of love

krissane


	6. Chapter 6

**heyo guys**

 **I know I am late**

 **And I am sorry for that**

 **I was busy with my studies**

 **But here is the another chapter**

 **Thanks for all those lovely reviews guys**

 **And thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Love you all**

the first day of new academic year

7 class

purvi and abhijeet came

purvi-abhijeet tu andar jaa main yahi rukti hu

abhijeet-kyu tu kyu yaha ruk rahi hai

purvi-woh actually meri ek friend aane wali hai

abhijeet-aacha thik hai main andar jaata hu

purvi was waiting for tarika

but tarika was already there in the classroom and she was waiting for kavin and purvi

tarika (pov) -yeh dono ab tak aaye q nahi shayad bahar honge ...main bahar jaa kar dekhti hu

and she went outside

but as she was going outside

she collide with someone

and fell down

both were shocked to see each other

tarika(pov)-abhijeet

abhijeet(pov)-tarika...

but suddenly a guy came

guy-chal yaar abhijeet bahar chalte hai

abhijeet-haan...

and he went

the best friends

now were not talking to each other

why

because they were feeling odd...awkward

really

do friends feel awkward

nooo never

then why

maybe they were angry with each other

but why angry

just because abhijeet left the school without tarika's knowledge

and tarika was not present on the last day of school due to which abhijeet was angry

tarika went back to her bench and sat down there

abhijeet was with his friend but was thinking of tarika

here purvi was waiting for tarika

but kavin came

he saw purvi but purvi didn't saw him

kavin-yeh toh purvi hai...yeh kitni badi ho gayi hai

suddenly someone collides with purvi

purvi-kya hai?...dekh kar nahi chal sakti kya ...

the girl went from there silently

kavin-hmmmm bilkul nahi badli hai abhi bhi wahi tikhi mirchi wale tewar...usse jaa kar baat karta hu

he went from purvi backside and

"bhooooooooooooooo"

he teased

"aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

purvi screamed

kavin laughs

and purvi became angry

purvi-kavin tu...tujhe pata hai mai kitni dar gayi thi

kavin-haan woh toh tere awaz se jo toofan aaya hai usse pata chalta hai

purvi-shut up

kavin-whhoo yaar hum itne din baad mile hai shant ho jaa yaar

purvi-haan itne din baad mile hai par tune apni loafer harkate ab tak nahi chodi

kavin-toh tu aise bol rahi hai jaise tu bohot sudhar gayi hai...pehle jitni tikhi thi naa ab usse zyada tikhi ho gayi hai

purvi-achha waise tu konsi class mein hai

kavin-10

purvi-haan?

kavin-are tere saath padhta tha naa toh ab bhi teri hi class mein hu 7 th std

purvi-accha chal main tujhe class mein lekar chalti hu

they went to class

they saw tarika so went to her and started chit chatting with her.

suddenly a girl came

girl-purvi...abhijeet kaha hai

purvi-pata nahi mere saathaaya tha shayad playground gaya hoga

kavin-yeh kon thi

purvi-pooja...abhijeet ki girlfriend

tarika-girlfriend. ...woh bhi is age mein

purvi-haan

tarika was shocked

she never thought that a class seven boy might have any girlfriend

and that too abhijeet

he was soo good but girlfriend

seriously

abhijeet came back and had normal chat with kavin and purvi

tring trrrrrriiiiiiinnnngggg

rang the bell

calling all the students for assembly prayer

soo they all formed the line one for boys and one for girls and were moving out

tarika was looking at abhijeet with weird expression

assembly was over they came back to class

the class started

and soon over

soo all the boys and girls were roaming here and there

abhijeet took the pouch from a boy actually he snatched yhe pouch and threw it to purvi

and they started playing catch and throw

soon teacher arrived and they sat in their place

tarika-ab dekhna woh ladka tum dono ka naam teacher ko batayega

purvi-nahi batayega

tarika-tujhe kaise pata

purvi-yaar tarika hum ab bade ho gaye hai toh woh kyu teacher ko naam batayega. ...class mein yeh sab kuch chalta rehta hai

tarika (pov)-yeh abhijeet khud toh bura ban gaya aur saath mein purvi ko bhi apni tarah bana liya

 **so it end here**

 **Soo guys tarika is getting really bad impression of abhijeet in her mind**

 **Will this bad impression turn into hatred**

 **And kavi are still the same no change**

 **But it is not compulsory that they will be same always**

 **Maybe there their relationship will take some turn**

 **Sweet or bitter?**

 **You all will get to know about them soo**

 **Till than do whatever you want to do man do double but don't trouble your mother man**

 **Hmmmmm remember?**

 **Salman khan**

 **Anyways doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	7. Chapter 7

heyo guys

very late

but still bear it guys

I am busy as I said

I have many assignments pending

still I am posting this

Thanks for the lovely reviews

thanks to silent readers as well

* * *

next day

tarika came to the class

suddenly a boy came to her

boy-hiiii

tarika-hiiii

boy-woh actually tum new student ho naa

tarika-haan

boy-main bhi new student hu ...I am rohit

tarika-I am tarika

abhijeet was watching the scenario

abhijeet-yeh is ghochu se kya baat kar rahi...

rohit bids goodbye to tarika and was passing near by abhijeet

so abhijeet place his leg and entangle it with rohit's leg

so rohit falls down

after sometime

the teacher didn't arrive

so the students were shouting

a new student went somewhere

purvi and abhijeet went in the front

purvi took the chalk

and apply the chalk particles on a new student bench

abhijeet-ab aayega maza

tarika gets up from her bench and wipes it

abhijeet-tum...

tarika-ab bus karo apna yeh behaviour change karo

abhijeet-tumhe hasna nahi aata kya

tarika-kya matlab?

abhijeet-are yaar yeh sab ek prank hai isme itna hyper hone wali konsi baat hai...enjoy life

tarika-apne enjoyment ke liye doosro ko takleef dena

abhijeet-uufffff ab maine kaha kisi ki pitayi ki yaar bus chalk lagaya hai

tarika left from there

tarika was sitting on her bench and thinking

"abhijeet itna bhi bura nahi hai bus yaha ke logo ke saath rehkar aisa ban gaya hoga...ab dekhna tum...main tumhe kuch bhi galat nahi karne dungi"

here purvi was sitting on her bench and talking with her friends

kavin (pov)-agar abhijeet ki girlfriend hai tph phir purvi ka bhi nahi purvi ka boyfriend kaise ho sakta hai agar hota toh woh mujhe zaroor batati

purvi comes to him

purvi-oye kya soch raha hai

kavin-tere baal khichne ke baare mein

purvi-accha toh kheech ke dikha

kavin-abhi batata hu

he was about to pull her hair but purvi ran away

he too ran to chase him

but suddenly teachers came

teacher-yeh sab kya hai...is it a garden that you both are roaming here and there. ...I am not going to tolerate this at all...just get lost from my class

kavin and purvi moves out

purvi-thank god accha hua hume bahar bhej diya ...warna class kitni bor hoti hai...haina

kavin-oye humari class miss ho rahi hai

purvi-exactly humari science ki class miss ho rahi hai thank god

kavin-aisehi class miss karti rahi naa toh exam mein fail ho jayegi

purvi-nahi hogi kyuki main class miss kar rahi hu ...padhai toh karungi naa

kavin-brilliant

purvi-ooohhh thanks

kavin-uuuffffffff

days passed

kavi and abhirika relationship was growing day by day

whenever abhijeet do something wrong tarika force him to correct his mistake

* * *

so I end up here today

nabila and mahi dii happy:)

ok so lets see what happens next

till than bye

and I will come back soon

lots of love

krissane


	8. Chapter 8

**Hiii guys**

 **back with new chapter**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **doo read**

 **hope you are liking it**

 **and not finding it boring**

 **and I have a question**

 **do anyone of you know why sony tv have stopped the telecast of CID? Or time slot has changed? Please tell meee**

 **and thanks for all those lovely reviews**

 **and thanks too silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **soo lets start**

Days passed

Kavi and abhirika were friends but

Still there was tashan in there releationship

They always use to fight

After some days

One day

Abhijeet and kavin was sitting in the class

Purvi and tarika came to them

Purvi – abhijeet tumhara assignment complete ho gaya kya

Abhijeet and kavin gets up with a jerk

Abhijeet- ooohhhh shit

Kavin- kal ki football match ke chakkar mein hum toh assignment complete karna bhul hi gaye

Purvi- very good tumhare saath toh yehi hona chahiye ab dekhna teacher kaise punish karegi

Kavin- [mimicking her] teacher kaise punish karegi…..teacher sirf mujhe hi nahi tumhare so called best buddy ko bhi punish karegi ok

Tarika-ise punish karegi toh accha hi hai

Abhijeet-excuse mee main tumse baat nahi kar raha hut oh plase tum bhi mujhse baat naa hi karo

Tarika- mujhe bhi koi shauk nahi hai tumse baat karne kaa

Kavin-chodo yaar ab hume kisi tarah is problem se bahar nikal na hai warna teacher humari band bajayegi

Purvi- teri band toh bajni hi chahiye

Kavin- dekh purvi mujhe tujse ladayi nahi karni hai

Purvi- mujhe bhi tujhse ladayi nahi karni hai infact mujhe toh tujhse baat hi nahi karni hai aur abhijeet ki tension tum naa hi lo toh accha hai kyuki main apne best buddy ke liye bhi project kar ke laayi hu

Abhijeet- really purvi tu meri jaan hai I love you…thank you soo much

Tarika [murmurs] – yeh purvi ne hi ise sar par chada rakha hai

Abhijeet- sorry kya bola tumne

Tarika- kuch nahi

Abhijeet- tumne abhi kuch kaha…maine suna

Tarika- maine kuch nahi kaha shayad tumhare kaan baj rahe hai…aur agar maine kuch kaha bhi hai toh tumse matlab…

Abhijeet - haan hai…..

Kavin- guys shut up yaar…..mera assignment incomplete hain ….pata nahi teacher mujhe kitna punish karegi…

Purvi- assignment complete nahi kiya toh punishment toh leni hogi naaa

Kavin - you…

Tarika- don't worry kavin maine tere liye assignment banaya hai

Kavin- really…tarika you are the best

Purvi gave irritating looks

And kavin gave a smirky smile

During classes

Teacher - have you all completed you assignments?

Students- yeeeeeesssssss maaammmmm

Teacher - ok then ….purvi and tarika collect all the assignment ant keep them in staff room

Purvi and tarika - yes mam

Purvi and tarika collects all the assignments and went to staff room

On the way to staff room

Purvi[pov] – main kavin ka assignment nikal leti hu…..waise bhi usne toh complete kiya nahi aur bada tashan dikha raha tha abhi batati hu ise

And purvi slowly removes kavin's project

And hides it

They reached staff room

Tarika [pov] - is abhijeet ko toh sabak sikhana hi hoga …..bohot smart samjhta hai naa apne aap ko ….main iska assignment nikal leti hu

They keeps the pile of project on the table

Purvi hides kavin's project at the back

Tarika- purvi tu jaa ….mujhe mam se kuch doubt clear karne hai

Purvi-[pov] abhi ise itni jaldi bolungi toh kal jab kavin ka project gayab hoga toh ise mujhpar hi doubt hoga…nahi [to tarika] doubt …thik hai main bhi tere saath chalti hu

Tarika- naahhhiiiiii…I mean science ke kuch doubts clear karne the tu bor ho jayegi tu jaaa main aati hu

Purvi- ok

And purvi slowly escapes while hiding the project

And tarika too takes the project and leaves

After interval

Teacher didn't arrives soo abhijeet went to staff room

Abhijeet - yeh tarika badi smart ban rahi hai aur jab purvi mere liye project layi thi tab bhi use bohot bura lag raha tha abhi batata hu

He takes out tarika's project

And then went to class

By the time school ends

And the students were going back home

When teacher calls kavin

Teacher - kavin please help mee out with this pile of assignments

Kavin - yes mam

As kavin picks up the pile

Kavin - purvi nee mujhe bohot tang kiya hai ab uski turn uska project nikaal leta hu phir kal use punishment milegi

Sooo he takes out purvi's project

They left for their homes

All the four were very happy thinking tomorrow will be fun

Next day

During the classes

Teacher arrives

Teacher - all the students who have submitted their project will get marks and those who have not submitted your project will not any marks

And the student who have not submitted their project are

Abhijeet [ tarika was very happy and smiles widely…..abhijeet was shocked]

Tarika [ tarika smile fade away…abhijeet smiles]

Purvi [ purvi was hell shocked….kavin smiles brightly]

Kavin [ kavin smile fades away…..purvi was slightly happy]

Soo all the four students get out of my class

They came out of the class

Tarika- maine toh project submit kiya tha phir bhi…..

Abhijeet - maine bhi toh submit kiya tha

Kavin - maine bhi toh submit kiya tha

Purvi - shut up guys hum charo ne gadbad ki hai so we should admit it…huuuhhhh …maine kavin ka assignment churaya tha

Tarika - aur maine abhijeet kaaa

Abhijeet- aur maine tarika kaa

kavin - aur maine purvi kaaaa

purvi- ab saari sacchai bahar aagayi hai toh hume project wapas kar dene chahiye

all - hmmm

they returns the project to each other

and submits the projects

kavin - mummy sahi kehti thi yaar

abhijeet - kya ?

kavin - as you sow , so shall you ripe

abhijeet- haan sachme

 **Ok soo done with this**

 **This stupid idea stuck my mind so wrote it**

 **Hope you all will like it**

 **Doo review guys**

 **Please**

 **And will post next chapter soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **krissane**


	9. Chapter 9

**hii guys**

 **soo back with another chapter**

 **thanks for the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **soo enjoy the chapter**

next day

they arrives at the school

after assembly

they went attend the classes

teacher came to the class

teacher - aaj hum class moniter change karenge...

students- yeeeaaahhh

teacher - toh humari class ke naye moniter hain...abhijeet aur kavin...

all the students were shocked because abhijeet and kavin were the most mischevious students

and they were expecting the topper of the class to be the moniter

purvi - abhijeet toh thik hain par iss kavin ko kyu banaya

tarika went to the teacher

tarika - mam yeh dono toh khud itni masti karte hai toh yeh kya class...

teacher - i know ...and that is the reason i chose them to be the moniter...if the most mischevious students will mind the class then who else will dare to act smart

and teacher smiles

abhijeet [povs] - yeh bata nahi kya karne gayi teacher ke paas zaroor jealous ho rahi hongi ...teacher ne mujhe morniter jo banaya hai

during interval

purvi- guys aaj mera best buddy moniter bana hai isiliye aaj tum sab mere ghar aana ...tum sab aaoge naa

tarika - of course main toh aa rahi hu

abhijeet- main bhi aaunga...

kavin- waise main aana toh nahi chahta par phir bhi tum itna bula rahi ho toh aajaunga

purvi gives him irritated look

soon school is over

about around 5 : 00 abhijeet , tarika and kavin arrives at purvi's house

they enters the house

and sits on sofa

tarika- purvi tera room kaha hai...

purvi - mera room upar hai chalo main tumhe dikhati hu

they went to purvi's room

tarika- wow this is beautiful...

abhijeet - place station...purvi tune mujhe bataya bhi nahi tune naya place station liya hai

purvi - are woh kal hi liya hai ...par saath khelne ke liye koi tha hi nahi...chalo ab khelte hai

kavin- haan chalo

they starts the game

abhijeet and tarika played firstly

soo tarika won the game

secondly purvi and kavin came

this time purvi won the game

soo purvi and tarika hugs each other

tarika - tum dono haar gaye toh ab tum dono ko punishment milegi

abhijeet - aise kaise punishment milegi...tum logo ne cheating ki hai

tarika - humne koi cheating nahi ki ...tum logo ko khelna nahi aata isiliye tum dono haar gaye

kavin - hum logo ne koi cheating nahi ki hai ok

purvi - humne cheating nahi ki ...cheating toh ab tum log kar rahe ho aur punishment toh tumko milegi...

abhijeet - thik hain batao kya punishment hai

purvi and tarika thinks about the punishment

tarika - yes mil gayi

purvi - kya?

tarika- bloody mary

 **[ do you guys know about bloody mary...actually we use to do it...not mee my friends but they says bloody mary doesnot appeaar i don't know weather it is true or not ...but i think you all should try this who knows any one of you might be lucky enough to see bloody mary ]**

purvi - perfect

kavin and abhijeet - yeh bloody mary kya hai

purvi - kya hai yeh baadme dekhte hai par abhi yeh lo

purvi gives him a candle

abhijeet - candle

tarika - haan candle...tumhe room mein andhera karna hoga ...phir yeh candle jalakar mirror ke samne ghoomna hoga teen baar aur teen baar bloody mary bolna hoga

kavin- bus itni si baat ...yeh toh humare baaye haath ka khel hai...

purvi - sirf itni si baat nahi hai...jab tum log yeh kar kar mirror mein dekhoge toh tumhe tumhare peeche bloody mary dikhayi degi

kavin and abhijeet - accha bloody ma...kya?...bloody mary

abhijeet - hu...hum yeh sab nahi karne wale

kavin- haan hum...hum aisa kuch nahi karenge

tarika - guys we are not asking you ok...tumko yeh karna hoga

abhijeet - thik hai hum dono saath mein karenge

purvi - tum dono saath mein nahi kar sakte ho...tum dono ko alag alag karna hoga

kavin- ky...ky...kyu hum alag kyu karenge ...punishment dono ko mili hai toh dono saath mein karenge

and they both went to the room holding each others hand swithh off the lights

abhijeet lits the candle

both together - bloody mary

bloody mary

bloody mary

and they saw the reflection of purvi's doll

kavin and abhijeet - aaahhhhhhh

kavin- aaltu jalaltu aayi bala ko taal tu

abhijeet too joins him

aaltu jalaltu aayi bala ko taal tu

aaltu jalaltu aayi bala ko taal tu

and they came out of the room

purvi - kya hua...

kavin - woh bloody mari andar...

abhijeet - kya kar raha hai yaar marwayega kya ...usne sun liya aur gussa ho gayi toh ... humara matlab hai bloody mary jee andar virajman hai...toh hum bahar aa gaye

tarika - kyu dar lag raha tha

abhijeet - nahi bilkul nahi...

kavin - hume q dar...dar lagne laga...humne todi bloody mary jee ka kuch bigada hai...

abhijeet - bilkul hum kyu darne lage

the girls laughs and went inside the room

they swith ons the light

tarika - kaha hai

abhijeet and kavin points there finger towards doll,,,,,,,,,while closing their eyes

girls saw the doll and starts laughing

and boys felt embarrasing

 **[ below incident is based on a true story...actually this happened to mee when i called my friends at home soo do read its...its not imaginery]**

purvi's mom brought some snacks and juice

and serves the kids

they tastes it

kavin - yummy...aunty yeh aapne banaya

purvi's mom - haan beta

abhijeet[winks to kavin ] - aur purvi ne help ki hogi

purvi's mom - nahi beta ...purvi toh kitchen mein bhi nahi aati hai

kavin- kya ?...purvi tumhe kuch banana nahi aata

purvi - nahi

abhijeet - sachme purvi...tujhe kuch nahi banana aata hai...aur tu aunty ki kitchen mein help bhi nahi karti hai

purvi nods

kavin - aawwww ...purvi tu ek ladki hai phir tujhe kuch nahi aata...tujhe pata hai main toh roz kitchen mein mummy ki help karta hu

abhijeet - main bhi help katna hu

kavin - aur help hi nahi ...mujhe toh bohot kuch banana bhi aata hai

abhijeet - jaise sandwich ...juice aur french fries

during this conversation purvi's mom was starring at her angrily

kavin- yeh bilkul galat baat hai purvi...tumhe khana banana nahi aata toh kam se kam aunty help toh karni chahiye

tarika [ too joins them ] - exactly purvi ...tujhe aunty ko help karni chahiye...infact main bhi ghar ke saare kaam karne mein mumma ki help karti hu

purvi gave her a shocking expression she was not expecting this from tarika

tarika- kam se kam tu apna room toh khud clean karti hogi naa

purvi nods as noo

tarika- kya ?...matlab tu kuch bhi nahi karti hai ...atleast tujhe apni room toh clean karni chahiye ...right?

abhijeet - right tarika

tarika- aunty bechari akele kitna kaam karenge

abhijeet - exactly

purvi gave them "ab tum toh gaye" wala look

they all knew if they will stay back purvi will kill them soo

tarika - aunty...woh...ba...bahut time ho gaya hai ab hume chalna chahiye

abhijeet - haan aunty we are already late

purvi - [with a angry voice ] itni bhi jaldi kya guys...mere room mein chalo lets chill out there

kavin [ murmurs ] - abhi yaha ruke toh shayad ghar nahi jaa payenge

purvi - kuch kaha tune

kavin - nahi bilkul nahi ...woh main keh raha tha ghar par sab log wait kar rahe honge na ...

abhijeet - haan isiliye ab hume nikalna chahiye

tarika - thik hain aunty hum log chalte

immediatly they three leaves the house

after they left

purvi's mom- tumhe apne dosto se kuch sikhna chahiye purvi...woh log kitna kaam karte aur sirf tarika hi nahi abhijeet aur kavin bhi

purvi -par...

purvi's mom - mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai ...un sab ko toh khana bhi banana aata hai and look at you...tumhe kuch bhi nahi aata hai...khana banana toh dur tumse toh apna room bhi clean nahi hota hai

purvi - but mom...

purvi's mom - nahi purvi aaj main tumhari koi baat nahi sunne wali...ab tum jaake apna room clean karogi aur room clean karne ke baad seedhe kitchen mein mmeri help karne aaogi

purvi - mom mujhe padhai karni hai

purvi's mom- yeah right ab tumhe padhai karni hai...saare din games khelte waqt tumhe padhayi ki yaad nahi aati

purvi opens her mouth to say something

purvi's mom- not a single word purvi ...just go

 **[ this was the incident i was victim of it...poor mee...after my friends left my mom scolded me a like this or i can say even worse... every one have some kamina friends in there life i too have and today when i think about the incident i laugh on our madness... but it was fun...missing school days... friends]**

next day

tarika , abhijeet and kavin were running in the whole grond

and purvi was trying to chase them

after some time

three were standing in a line

purvi - tum logo ne apne aap ko kya samajh rakha hai...tumhe pata hai...mom ne mujhe kitna daata

kavin - yaar raat gayi baat gayi ...chod naa...tu itni si baat ke liye apne dosto se zagda karegi

tarika - exactly purvi tu kya humse dosti tod degi

abhijeet - exactly purvi...har ek friend zaroori hota hai

purvi - wrong...har ek friend zaroori nahi har ek friend kamina hota hai...aur mujhe tum logo se baat hi nahi karni

and she turns to the different direction

abhijeet - accha...

and the three of them started tickling her

and purvi got engrossed playing with them

forgetting her anger

 **soo i end up here today**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes then do review**

 **next update is nagin by tommorow**

 **doo review guys**

 **please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	10. Chapter 10

**hii guys**

 **back with another chapter**

 **i don't know how is it**

 **just have a look**

 **and thanks for the lovely reviews**

 **thanks a lot**

 **and thanks to silent reader as well**

 **ayat - hii dear...you asked mee a question...to be honest i didn't knew the answer but i asked one of my friends and he told me...and i am telling that to you...soo if the person whom you love...cares for you...he appreciates everything in you and always makes you feel special that means he too loves you**

 **krazy kavin fan aka aniee- hiii dear...i read your review and i was feeling really special and was on the nine cloud...so thanks for saying that and yeah i would love to be your friend...as you know i am krissane...love yaaa and once again thanks for the review**

 **soo lets continue from where we stopped**

soon classes started

1 st period was over

soo teacher left

abhijeet - period bunk kare kya

[ guys if you are still schooling and caught while bunking a period ...than use this formula it really works...and i implemented it many times...its fun]

purvi - yeh bhi koi puchne wali baat hai...chalo

tarika - purvi ...

purvi - chal yaar bohot maza aayega...

abhijeet kavin and purvi drags tarika with them

[where do you people use to go while you bunk a period...i use to go to the playground with friends]

they went to the play ground

tarika - ab kya kare

abhijeet - karne ko toh bohot kuch hai

purvi - jaise...

kavin - jaise koi game khelte hai

suddenly purvi saw a teacher was coming to the ground side

purvi - teacher

kavin - yeh konsi game hai ...pehli baar naam sun raha hu

tarika - yeh koi game nahi hai ...teacher yaha aarahi hai

purvi - ab kya kare...

abhijeet - tumm dono chip jao

tarika - par tum...

abhijeet - don't worry teacher humko kuch nahi bolegi ...ab isse pehle ki teacher tumko dekhe ...chip jao

tarika and purvi hides behind the vehicles which were parked by teachers

teacher saw abhijeet and kavin and comes to them

teacher - tum dono yaha kya kar rahe ho...class shuru hai na tumhara

abhijeet- yes mam

teacher - then what are you doing here on the playground

abhijeet - mam actually we are the moniter of the class and teacher asked us to come here to check out weather anyone from our class is bunking a period...so in order to check out...we came here

teacher - ok...but after checking go back to your class

kavin and abhijeet - yes mam

teacher leaves

tarika and purvi comes to them

tarika - tum teacher ko bohot acchi tarah bevakoof bana sakte ho haina...

abhijeet - woh toh hai...chalo ab kahi baithte hai

and they sits on the platform of the ground

kavin - chalo ab koi acchi game khelte hai

purvi - for ex...

abhijeet - truth and dare

tarika - tum pagal ho...truth and dare khelne ke liye bottle chahiye hoti hai

kavin- bottle compulsion nahi hai

purvi - matlab

kavin - matlab...

he takes out pen from his pocket removes its cap and spins it

abhijeet - ab samjhi

[ if you are at school or tution class then you can play truth and dare with pen or wrist watch ...we use to play it... but it does not move for much time as bottle do but if don't have anything you need to adjust .]

soo they start the game

kavin spins the pen

and it stops on purvi

purvi - dare...

kavin - toh tumhara dare hai ki tumhe teacher ki bike ke tyre ki hawa nikalni hai

[i did it once for dare...and i was not caught...thankgod]

purvi - ok

she get up went near a bike and removes u pin from her head and completes her dare

kavin - tum toh bilkul bhi nahi dari

purvi - hmmm...main kisi se nahi darti hu

kavin - accha ...toh thik hai phir aaj hum aate hai tere ghar aunty ko humari cooking skills batane

purvi - shut up ok...agar tumne aisa kuch bhi kiya naa toh main tum sab ki jaan le lungi

kavin- humari jaan lekar itni umar mein jail jana chahti ho kya

purvi - main kyu jail jaungi

kavin- hum logo ki jaan logi toh jail nahi jaungi kya

purvi - just shut up ok

kavin - ok lets play

he spins the pen once again

this time it stops on tarika

tarika - truth...

abhijeet - toh tum koi aisa sach batao jo tumne aaj tak kisi ko bhi nahi bataya

tarika - aisa koi sach nahi hai

abhijeet - impossible ...har kisi ka koi naa koi secret hota hai...tumhara bhi hoga

tarika- tum mujhe bilkul pasand nahi the...

abhijeet - yeh mujhe pata hai ...kuch naya batao

tarika - naya hi toh bata rahi hu ...pehle puri baat toh sun lo

abhijeet - haan bolo

tarika- mujhe tum pasand nahi the...in in somedays i have realised that...

abhijeet - that...

tarika- that tum itne bhi bure nahi ho

every one was shocked including abhijeet

but he was really happy in his heart

TRRIIIINNNNGGGGG

the bell rang and the period was over so they went back to the class leaving the game

next day

all of them went for the assembly

assembly started

the prayer started with vande mataram

[while singing abhijeet and kavin were continously looking at the terrace]

followed by itni shakti hume de naa data

they started singing itni shakti hume de naa data

"BOOOMMMMM "

something blasted on the terrace

assembly was dismissed

some of the teacher ran to see the matter

the student went back to the class

purvi and tarika were thinking about the incident

they went to kavin and abhijeet

tarika - yeh sab kya tha ?

abhijeet - kya?

purvi - aap dono acchi tarah jante hai hum kya bol rahe hai

kavin - tum kis baare mein baat kar rahe ho yeh hum kaise jaan sakte hai

tarika - thik hai...hum assembly mein jo hua uski baat kar rahe hai

abhijeet - accha woh...us baare mein hume kaise pata hoga

purvi - tum dono ko sab pata hai

tarika - aur assembly ke waqt bhi tum upar dekh rahe the...tum dono ko sab kuch pata hai

abhijeet - haan pata hai...

purvi - tum dono ko sharam nahi aayi yeh sab karte hue

kavin - hume kyu sharam aayegi...hum ne yeh kiya hi nahi

tarika- accha toh phir kisne kiya...

abhijeet - yeh seniors ka plan tha ...hume pata tha ki yeh hoga ...par yeh sab humne nahi kiya

purvi - par assembly mein toh sab present the aur jab sir upar gaye the tab toh unhe koi bhi nahi dikhai diya

kavin - jab koi tha hi nahi toh kaise dikhai deta

tarika - matlab...

abhijeet - matlab yeh ki jab woh bomb phata tab waha koi tha hi nahi

purvi - toh phir woh bomb kisne phoda

kavin - actually subah hum sab upar gaye the aur waha humne goodnight coil jalayi aur uske centre mein sutli bomb rakh diya tha...

abhijeet - phir dheere dheere woh coil apne aap jal gayi aur jaise hi woh centre point par aayi...itni shakti hume de...and BOOOMMM aur bomb bhi apne aap phat gaya

kavin - haina kamal ka idea

abhijeet - kamal toh hona hi hai humara jo tha...

purvi and tarika - shame on you both

abhijeet - how mean ...ek toh humare kamal idea ki wajah se assembly cancle ho gayi aur ...

kavin - aur tum dono humko hi bol rahi ho

purvi - forget it...tumse baat karna is waste of time

tarika and purvi went from there

 **soo done with it**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **if yes then do reveiw**

 **please**

 **and i don't when i will update next story maybe by tommorow or after that but i have a surprise for all kavi fans as i will complete one year on ff on 23 september soo i have planned a kavi os for all my readers ...soo on 23 september you will get it...hope you all will like that**

 **i will update other stories too but i don't know when**

 **soo meet you all with next update**

 **till than stay tuned**

 **and keep supporting mee**

 **and if you want any other couple os than can pm mee or can tell me through your reviews**

 **as i have completed 1 year so i will fulfil your demands**

 **pinky swear**

 **soo do reveiw**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	11. Chapter 11

**hiiiii guys**

 **Back again**

 **i know i am late**

 **And i am really sorry**

 **I already told you all that i was busy**

 **But today I am posting it**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **thank you soo much**

 **Love you all**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

next day

purvi - yaar bhook lag rahi hai

tarika - thoda ruk jaa recess hone mein 1/2 ghanta bacha hai

purvi - ab mujhse control nahi hoga

and she takes out a chips packet from her bag

hides it under the desk

and tried to open it

but of no use

soo she takes a pen and angrily pins it on the pack

boooooommmmmmm

it bursts the teacher looks at them

tarika gives a scary expression

purvi - mam woh...b...bo...book ka page phat gaya tha

teacher - never mind...sit down and pay attention in the class

they sat and enjoyed chips during classes

after somedays

abhijeet - aaj phir class bunk kare kya

kavin -not a bad idea

purvi -class bunk... bhool gaye kya hum almost pakde gaye the

tarika - par maza bhi bohot aaya tha

abhijeet - toh chale

they left the class

kavin -par jayenge kaha?

purvi - 12 baj gaye hai...is waqt fee counter par koi nahi hota hai... waha chale kya

abhijeet -haan

they went near the fee counter

fee counter was near the compound wall

purvi - bohot bhook lag rahi hai yaar

kavin - tumhe saare din bhook hi lagti hai kya...kha kha kar moti hoti jaa rahi ho

purvi - excuse me. ...tumhari problem kya hai

kavin - tum...

tarika - guys stop it yaar

abhijeet -par baat toh sahi hai yaar bohot zyada bhook lag rahi hai

kavin - toh kya kare

abhijeet - bread pakoda lete hai

tarika - bread pakoda... bread pakoda campus ke bahar milta hai...aur school hours mein campus se bahar jana allowed nahi hai

abhijeet - thank you soo much teacher mujhe rules samjhane ke liye... mujhe toh koi rule pata hi nahi hai naa

purvi - hum waha nahi jaa sakte par bread pakoda toh humare paas aa sakta hai naa

abhijeet climbs the wall

abhijeet - uncle bread pakoda dena please

the seller gives him

he pases it to kavin

tarika - ketchup bhi do naa

abhijeet - main koi bread pakoda wala uncle nahi hu... tumhe chahiye toh tum le lo

and he jumps down

kavin climbs the wall and gets the ketchup

purvi - yaar yeh tikha nahi hai tum uncle se mirchi maag lo

kavin - tumhe chahiye toh tum maang lo

purvi (puppy eyes ) - pleeeaaassseee

kavin - thik hai thik hai ... maangta hu

they ate the stuff

soon the bell rang so they went back to their classes

days passed with all the fun

now exam were coming

abhijeet -exams aane wale hai

kavin-exam ko sirf 8 din bache hai...main kal se padhai karunga

abhijeet -haan main bhi kal se padhunga

purvi - hmmm in fact main toh ek time table hi banaungi ki kab mujhe kya karn hai...kyuki ab hume bohot padhai karni hogi

tarika -haan yaar aur subah bhi jaldi uthna hoga

days were passing

and they use to study... sometimes with groups and sometimes alone

soon exams started

it was first day... first exam

they arrived

and were standing outside the exam hall

purvi -kitni padhai hui

tarika -kuch bhi nahi hui hai yaar

abhijeet -haan yaar...sab kuch bhool jaa rahe hai

kavin -aage ka learn kar rahe hai aur peeche wala bhool jaa rahe hai

purvi -pata nahi kya hone wala hai

tarika -i just hope paper easy ho

abhijeet -and i hope ki koi acchi teacher aaye jo cheating karne de

kavin-and j hope ki mujhe first bench par naa baithna pade

purvi - and i hope ki tum sab ki hopes puri ho jaye

soon teacher came soo they went in the classes

abhijeet and tarika were in the same class

and kavin and purvi were in the same class

kavin got the place on the first bench

and purvi was sitting behind him

in abhirika side

abhijeet was on the last bench and tarika was sitting in front of her

abhirika side

question papers were distributed

they were solving the paper

abhijeet- fill in the blank ke ans bata

tarika- fill in the blank bhi nahi aata hai

abhijeet -mere paas lecture sunne ka time nahi hai jaldi

he copies answers

kavi side

kavin -purvi ans bata...

purvi -tu dekh le

kavin -main tere aage baitha hu...main kaise dekhunga tu bol main likhta hu

purvi says some ans orally and kavin writes it

soon the exams were over

and they passed the exams

their friendship was growing day by day

days were passing

years were passing

they were in class 10

they completed 10 std

just exams were left

and they were enjoying their pl (preparation leave)

and the farewell was announced

they were happy for the farewell party

but were sad as today they will part their ways from each other

some will choose science some will choose commerce

but ignoring all this

they prepared for the farewell party

girl were wearing saree

and boys were wearing blazers

tarika was wearing off white saree

purvi was wearing red - black saree

abhijeet was wearing cream blazer

and kavin was wearing black blazer

they enjoyed the party

had soft drinks ... snacks

and danced with the fullest

soon the party ended

and kavin purvi tarika and abhijeet

hugged each other

their eyes were almost teary

purvi - pata nahi ab phir kab milenge

kavin - hmmm...aur woh waqt jo humne yaha kata hai woh zindagi ke sabse yaadgar aur khubsoorat pal honge

tarika -jo kabhi laut kar nahi aayenge

abhijeet - aur woh zindagi dobara kabhi nahi jee payenge

they share a group hug

and bid emotional goodbye to each other

they completed their 10 board exam

they completed their 1 phase of life

the school phase

enjoying each and every moment of their school life

a very fine quote

" **haskar jeena**

 **dastur hai zindagi ka**

 **ek yahi kissa**

 **mashoor hai zindagi ka**

 **beete hue pal**

 **kabhi laut kar nahi**

 **bus yahi sab se bada kasoor hai zindagi ka** "

 **i love this quote**

 **Missing those golden days of my life**

 **The school days**

 **Anyways**

 **here it end**

 **Hope you all liked it**

 **Do review**

 **Now the next phase begin ( college life)**

 **Please do review**

 **I will be back soon**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	12. Chapter 12

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **i am back**

 **and thanks for all those lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **shreya lover - thanks for your lovely review dear and i am really sorry for the delayed reply and yup you can call me diiiiii for sure and once again thankyou**

 **karishma , duo's girl mahi , angel7811, ashwiniathwal , priya 770 , aarzoo arora , aditi , love duo and purvi , candy 126 [ as i said you are not included ] , levisha**

 **thankyou soo much guys**

 **love you all**

 **and i am really glad that you all remembered your school days**

 **ok soo enjoy reading**

they passed their board exams

and now it was the time for addmission

so they took the addmission in the same college

THE YUBA COLLEGE MUMBAI

but they weren't together

purvi was in commerece

abhijeet went for arts

tarika and kavin took science but it was not same

one with science general and one with science vocational

one day

kavin was sitting learning his subject

when abhijeet came to him

abhijeet - kya kar raha hai yaar

kavin - padhai kar raha hu...exams pass karne hain

abhijeet - maine toh pehle hi kaha tha ki hum dono ka goal ek hai toh subject bhi ek hona chahiye...waise bhi hum cid officers hi banne wale hai toh yeh sab padhai ek formality hain...par nahi tujhe toh science lena tha

kavin - haan yaar par ab koi baat nahi le liya hai toh padhna padega... pass jo hona hai

abhijeet - pass toh tu bina padhe bhi ho sakta hai

kavin - matlab

abhijeet - matlab 11 std mein agar koi fail bhi ho jaye toh use pass kar dete hai ... toh agar padhna hai toh acche marks lane ke liye padh pass hone ke liye nahi

kavin - really agar aisa hai toh main exams ke waqt padh lunga abhi toh enjoy karte hai

abhijeet - yeh hui naa baat ... ab chal

kavin - chal

they went to the canteen

as they reached there

they saw purvi and tarika sitting there

they went there

kavin - hiiiii girls

purvi and tarika- hiiiiiiiiiii

abhijeet and kavin pulls chair and sit there

abhijeet - kya order kare

kavin - yeh tere papa...yaani humare unclejii ka restraunt nahi hai... college canteen hai aur yaha sirf woh samose aur rikatamato chutney milti hai

tarika - haan ... aur waise bhi sab kehte hai ki yeh gutter wale samose hote hai

kavin - gutter wale samose matlab?

purvi - uffffffff...gutter wale samose matlab yeh samosse gutter ke paas bante hai

abhijjeet - kya...gutter ke paas...ha ha ha...matlab ab college walo ke paas aur koi kaam nahi bacha hai jo woh samose banane ke liye gutter ke paas jeyenge

kavin - exactly...

purvi - guys shut up yaar

tarika - aur hume bahar jana chahiye waise bhi bohot bhook lag rahi hai

they went to the restraunt

and ordered some food

abhijeet - waise tum logo ki padhai kaise chal rahi hai

kavin - kaisi chalni hai yaar wahi saare boring subjects aur kya

purvi - meri padhai toh bohot acchi chal rahi hai...bus accounts ka thoda problem hai

tarika - meri bhi bohot acchi chal rahi hai bus itni padhai hai ki padhte padhte bhook lag jati ha aur phir college hours mein canteen jana padta hai

abhijeet - accha padhte padhte bhook lag jati hai

kavin - hume toh padhte padhte neend aa jati hai yaar

they both laughs and shares hifi

tarika - guys be serious

abhijeet - we are damn serious...ab neend aa jati hai toh aa jati hai yaar

kavin - exactly ...neend par humara control thodi naa hai

purvi - cut the crap guys kuch aur baat karte hai

kavin - ok...waise tum logo ko pata hai agar 11 std mein fail bhi ho jao toh bhi hume pass kar diya jata hai

tarika - soooo...iska yeh matlab toh nahi hai naa ki hum padhai karna chod de

purvi - i agreee... is baat par hume nahi balki un logo ko khush hona chahiye jo padhai mein weak hai

abhijeet - haan par agar hume yakeen ho ki hum pass ho jayenge toh hum bina tension ke padhai karenge

kavin - aur bina tension ke padhne se humari padhai zyada acche se hongi aur hume zyada acche marks milenge

tarika - haan tumhari baat mein bhi point hai

abhijeet - we know already...waise bhi boys are more intelligent than girls

tarika - excuse me...girls are more intelligent

kavin - boys

purvi - girls

and they started fighting once again

abhijeet - thik hai agar yehi baat hai...toh ek compitition ho jaye

kavin - girls v/s boys

purvi - of course

tarika - par compititon hoga kis baat ka

abhijeet - hum compition ke teen round rakhenge

kavin - first one will be basketball match

purvi - and second will be debate

tarika - aur third will be poetry compititon

abhijeet - abhi bhi nursery mein ho kya poetry nahi hoga

tarika - nursery mein main nahi tum ho aur poetry competition hi hoga

abhijeet - nahi hoga

purvi - ok guys toh abhijeet tum konsa competition chahte ho

abhijeet - ummmm...bike race

tarika - what?

kavin - kyu dar gaye kya

purvi - no ways ...hum kisi se nahi darte

tarika - agar tum chahte ho ki bike racing ho toh bike racing hogi

abhijeet - thik hai waise bhi hum hi jeetne wale hai

tarika - yeh compition ke baad decide hoga ki kon winner hai aur kon looser

kavin - yeah lets see

purvi - hmmm lets see

 **soo here it ends**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **it was not that gud i know**

 **but the coming chapters will have some interesting things**

 **like the normal fights and compititions we have in the colleges**

 **soo ready for the girls v/s boys competition**

 **hope you will enjoy that**

 **as i already said i will write this with my experience in my school and college life**

 **soo to be honest i don't have much memorable days in my college as i had in school**

 **because school is very differnt than college**

 **but i will write my experience in college**

 **it was also very gud**

 **it has many lovely thing**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **i will be back soon**

 **till than bye**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	13. Chapter 13

**hiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **soo ready for the competetion**

 **ok soo i won't talk a lot today**

 **but thankyou sooo much for your lovely review**

 **guest - "you are not included in the list " is for my friend candy 126 ok... and thankyou soo much for your review**

 **ashwiniathwal , guest , aditi , candy 126 , shreya lover , jb's sd ,duo's girl mahi , levisha .**

 **thankyou soo much**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy reading**

after sometime

tarika - yaar purvi mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai

purvi - mujhe bhi...agar hum haar gaye toh

tarika - hume kuch toh karna hoga...bike racing ...no way main nahi kar paungi

purvi - toh hume kuch aisa karna hoga ki bike racing ho hi naa

tarika - aur aisa karne ke liye hume basketball aur debate competition jeetna hoga

purvi - and we will win

and they shares hifi

boys side

abhijeet - basketball toh hum hi jeetenge...par debate

kavin - exactly...yeh ladkiya debate zaroor jeet jayegi... i am sure

abhijeet - haan but we have a bike racing

kavin - haan phir toh hum hi jeetenge...

next day

they gathers the basketball court

and plays a fair match

with tashan

girl do the first basket

then boys tooo plays with all the strength and do a basket

soon the game is finished

and unfortunately boys wins the match

because they had a good height

soo girls were quite disappointed

tarika - pata nahi ab kya hoga...hummyeh competition pakka haarne wale hai ...bike racing mein

purvi - don't worry...hum try toh kar hi sakte hai naa

here on the other side

abhijeet - yeah we won

and the hugs each other

after some time

they all gathers once again

abhijeet - toh tum log debate konse topic par chahte ho

tarika - tum log hi decide karo naa ...shayad tum koi easy topic choose karke jeet ke thoda kareeb aa jaye...

purvi - kyuki haarne wale toh tum ho hi

kavin - woh toh competition ke baad pata chalega

abhijeet - ok soo mujhe lagta hai hume isi topic ko choose karna chahiye

kavin - girls are more intelligent or boys

purvi - cool...lets do it

they takes their seat

abhijeet - boys zyada intellingent hai kyuki boys are very understanding

tarika - toh sirf understanding se yeh proof ho jata hai ki tum log intelligent ho

purvi - exactly...understanding toh animal bhi hote hai...

kavin - par hum helping hote hai...aur bohot caring bhi hote hai

purvi - but girls are very soft hearted...

tarika - aur sensetive bhi hote hai

abhijeet - aur saath mein darpok bhi hote ho

purvi - something is flashing my mind...tarika do you remember bloody mary...

and they laughs loudly

kavin - haan toh...wo...woh toh bus

abhijeet - it was about ghost isiliye hum dar gaye the...par tum nahi dare kyu ...kavin tujhe pata hai na girls ka full form kya hai

kavin - yup...ghost in real life

and they laughs

purvi - tarika tujhe pata hai boys ka full form kya hai... buffalos of yuba college...

kavin - tumne humko buffalo kaha

purvi - maine toh bus fullform bataya ...par baki sab tum khud hi samajh gaye

tarika - exactly...tum thode samajhdar ho gaye ho

abhijeet - dekho tum bakwas mat karo

tarika - tum itna hyper kyu ho rahe ho...kyu aur kuch bolne ke liye bacha nahi hai kya...

abhijeet - aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...

purvi - matlab aap log haar gaye...loosers

kavin - loosers nahi winners ...abhi thodi der mein hum jeetne wale hai

purvi - we will see

tarika - be prepared...warna abhi se jeet ke sapne dekh loge toh phir haar ka bohot bada sadma lagega

abhijeet - woh toh waqt batayega...shaam char baje aa jana... bike racing ke liye

girls leave the place

4:00 'o' clock

they come on the place

purvi - humare paas bike nahi hai

kavin - no problem at all...meri aur abhijeet ki bike hain naa...toh tum meri bike le jao aur hum abhijeet ki bike par ok

purvi - tum apni bike doge

tarika - humara matlab hai ki kya zaroorat hai...its ok hum koi aur competition kar lete hai naa

abhijeet - nahi hume koi problem nahi hai... infact tum hamari bike par baithoge toh hum toh dhanya ho jayenge

kavin - waise yeh competition change karne ke baare mein soch rahe ho... kahi dar toh nahi gaye

purvi - noo ways

tarika - hum kisi se nahi darte...lets begin the competition

 **sooo done with this**

 **precap- bike racing**

 **soo who will win the competition...**

 **lets see that in the coming chapter**

 **till than take care**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	14. Chapter 14

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

 **i am back**

 **soo who will win the race**

 **girls or boys**

 **lets see in this chapter**

 **i wrote something hope you all will like it**

 **and thanks for all the reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy reading**

kavin - waise jo jeetenga use kya milega

abhijeet - mere paas ek idea hai...agar hum jeete toh kal shaam tak yeh ladkiya humari assitant bankar rahegi...yeh canteen mein humare liye waiter banegi aur college hours mein humare notes complete kar degi

tarika - aur agar hum jeete toh tum humare assistant banoge

kavin - done

purvi - done

kavin - **haar jeet ke is khel mein takkar barabar ki hogi**

 **aakhir mein jeet jab bhi hogi humari hogi**

abhijeet - **jeet se pehle chahe har raat andheri hogi**

 **aakhir mein jeet jab bhi hogi humari hogi**

kavin and abhijeet looks at them with evil smirk

purvi - **jeetna agar meri kismat nahi**

 **toh haarna bhi hamari fitrat nahi**

tarika - **har kadam kismat ko badal sakte hai**

 **abhi bohot door hum chal sakte hai**

and they both gave a bright and smirky smile

and all the four of them wears helmet

and sat on the bike with full on tashan

purvi was riding one bike and tarika was sitting behind her

kavin was riding the other bike and abhijeet was sitting behind him

they speed there bike

it was completely normal race with neck to neck compititon

all the other students were waiting for them in the college campus

soo the blur vision of two bikes were visible on an appropriate distance

and the bikes were coming closer and closer

it was clearly visible

and both the bikes came and stops near the campus

all the students were eager to know...who won the race

one biker removed helmet

it was purvi

soo girls were quite cheerful

another biker removed helmet and it was

kavin?... they were assuming

but there assumption was wrong as it was tarika

everyone was shocked surprised

soon the boys who were sitting back got down

tarika - gaye the par aaye nahi

boy - matlab

purvi - matlab

 **flashback :**

 **as they were riding the bike**

 **abhijeet - woh dekh water puddle...chal usme se chalte hai**

 **kavin - yeah in girls ko bhi pata chal jayega hum kya kya kar sakte hai**

 **and they takes the bike near the puddle**

 **and the tyre of the bike slips due to water and the both falls down**

 **luckily it didn't cause much harm to the boys but both of them were not in a state to ride bike**

 **soo tarika and purvi helped them to get up and sit on the bike**

 **tarika took a bike and abhijeet sits behind her**

 **and purvi takes another and kavin sits behind her**

 **tarika - pehle hi chot lagi hai ...toh thik se pakad kar baitho**

 **purvi - exactly warna phir gir jaoge or hume blame karoge**

 **abhijeet and kavin hesitantly keeps hand on their shoulder**

 **and tarika purvi brought them to the college**

 **flashback over**

tarika - wais e jo deal hui thi use toh fulfil karna hai naa

abhijeet - konsi deal

purvi - wahi deal ki jo bhi harega woh oppenent team ka assistant ban jayega

kavin - jo harega...hum haare nahi hai...agar hume chot nahi lagti toh hum hi jeette

tarika - woh sab hume nahi pata...tum log haar gaye ho

purvi - aur aaj se kal shaam tak tum dono humare assistant banoge and thats it

abhijeet - par...

tarika - tum kaise assistant ho apne malik se zuban ladate ho

purvi - sharam nahi aati tum logo ko...now just go and get sandwich and juice for us

kavin - sandwich aur juice...tum apne...

purvi - jitna kaha jaye utna karo...aur haan jab tak hum canteen pohche hume yeh sab kuch table par ready chahiye

tarika - mere liye bhi same

abhijeet - ok tarika / kavin - ok purvi

purvi - tum hume humare naam se bula rahe ho

tarika - call us mam

abhijjet and kavin [ angrily ] - ok mam

they went and ordered some sandwich and juice

tarika and purvi came and sat on the table

abhijeet and kavin brought the orderd

purvi - yaha rakh do

tarika - bohot garmi ho rahi hai nai...suno assistant jao aur AC chalu karwao

abhijeet - jee ta...i mean jee mam

abhijeet went and came back after sometime

tarika - kal tak toh maza aane wala hai ...

kavin [murmers ] - jee mam bus kal tak ka intezar hai...phir dekhiyega hum aap se kya karwate hai

purvi - kuch kaha tumne

kavin - nahi toh mam...humari itni aukat kaha jo hum aapke saamne kuch bol paye

purvi - gud,...ab yeh lo aur yeh meri assignment complete kar dena kal tak mujhe chahiye

kavin - par yeh commerce hai mujhe nahi aata hai

tarika - woh tumhari problem hai [ to abhijeet ] tum mere assingment complete kar dena

abhijeet - par...

purvi - agar kuch samajh naa aaye toh google help le lena ...

and the girls leaves

abhijeet bangs the table

and kavin kicks the chair harder

abhijeet - sab ulta ho gaya

kavin - aur yeh ladkiya aise behave kar rahi hai jaise inhone hume kharid liya hai

abhijeet - bas kal tak ke liye wait karna hai phir dekte hai inhe

kavin - haan aisa sabak sikhayenge naa...

 **soooo done with it**

 **how was it**

 **let me know**

 **women power wins over everything right guys?**

 **ok soo hope you all liked it**

 **doo reveiw**

 **and this silly fight and teasing each other will go on**

 **i will be back soon**

 **till than bye take care**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	15. Chapter 15

**hiiii guys**

 **Here is another chapter**

 **Hope you all will like it**

 **Thanks for all the lovely reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **Enjoy reading**

the same day they went back home

purvi and tarika- yaar maine kavin/abhijeet ko bohot saara kaam de diya yaar ...bechara thak gaya hoga...haan toh thik hai naa woh bhi toh haar gaya tha naa ...haan haar gaya tha par itna toh bohot zyada ho gaya naaa

kavin and abhijeet - yeh sab main karunga ...no way maine aajtak apna homework nahi kiya main iska kyu karu...par agar nahi kiya toh usko punishment milegi naa...haan punishment milegi toh konsi badi baat hai ...chod deta hu...nahi yaar use punishment hogi complete kar hi leta hu

all of them were thinking of each other

purvi calls kavin

kavin - hello

purvi - hiiiiii kavin... how are you

kavin - yeh puchne ke liye phone kiya toh bata du ki i am very busy...i will catch you later

purvi - are nahi...maine tumhe yeh batane ke liye phone kiya tha ki woh assingment tum mujhe de do i will complete it

kavin [pov] - yeh sherni achanak itni dayalu kaise ho gayi...kya karu wapas de du...nahi kavin woh toh har roz yeh sab karti rehti hai ... ek din tu kar dega toh kya ho jayega [to purvi ] nahi uski zaroorat nahi hai ... tumhara assingnment complete ho gaya hai ...main tumhe kal college mein deta hu

purvi - tumne complete kar liya... thankyou

kavin - my pleasure

purvi - ok bye...[and she cuts the call]

kavin - itni jaldi bye bol diya ...mujhe usse baat karni thi...par kya baat karni thi saari baate toh ho gayi thi ... par uski awaz bohot acchi thi ... i hope main aur thodi der uski baate sun pata ... kavin yeh kya soch raha hai she is your friend ...you are going on the wrong way

at the same time

abhirika side

tarika - yaar mere paas toh abhijeet ka no. hi nahi hai ... sab kuch virus ki wajah se delete ho gaya ...ek kaam karti hu purvi ko call karti hu aur usse number le leti hu ...uska number toh mujhe yaad hai

and she calls purvi but it said " the number you are trying to call is currently busy ... please try again later

tarika - are yaar yeh purvi ka phone busy kyu aa raha hai ...ek kaam karti hu abhijeet ke ghar jaati hu

and she went to abhijeet's house

she rang the bell

his mom opened the door

tarika - aunty abhijeet ghar par hai

abhijeet's mom - haan beta andar hai uske room mein

tarika went to his room and saw him sitting near study table and was writing something

tarika - abhijeet...

abhijeet [while looking at her ] - tum yaha

tarika - haan woh main meri book lene aayi thi

abhijeet - par woh assingment abhi tak complete nahi hua hai

tarika - toh koi baat nahi ...tum mujhe de do main complete kar lungi

abhijeet [pov ] - du yaa nahi ...nahi main hi complete kar deta hu [ to tarika ] nahi rehne do bus thoda hi bacha hai main tumhe kal college mein deta hu

tarika - par...

abhijeet - ab mujhe complete karne do aur tum jao yaha se

tarika leaves

next day

both the girls were sitting in the canteen

tarika - kal pata nahi kya ho gaya tha jo abhijeet se baat karne uske ghar chali gayi ...pata nahi kya soch raha hoga woh mere baare mein ... nahi aisa kuch bhi nahi hai...hum log ekdum normal behave karenge

purvi - oohhh god sab kuch kitna awkward ho gaya hai mere aur kavin ke beech ... this can't be jaise hi woh aayega naa use assistant jaise treat kaungi aur sab pehle jaise normal ho jayenga

as the boys came

kavin/abhijeet - ab sab thik hoga aur main aur purvi/tarika zagda bhi nahi karenge

purvi - mujhe coffee chahiye two spoon of sugar

tarika - mujhe bhi ... strong coffee with pinch of sugar

kavin - tum phir se shuru ho gaye...[pov ] mujhe laga tha ab sab thik hai par aisa kuch bhi nahi hai ...ab dekhna kya karta hu main

abhijeet - [pov]- ab toh tumhari band bajegi

they went to take coffee

kavin takes a coffee with sugar and abhijeet takes a coffee with four spoons of sugar

they hand it to the girls

as they drink it both of them splits it out

purvi - yeh kaisi coffee hai

tarika - tumko pinch of sugar ka matlab nahi samjhta hai kya

kavin - nahi madam jii hum toh aapke assistant hai naa ...

abhijeeet - aur hum padhe likhe nahi hai...isiliye hume naa angrezi bhi nahi aati

purvi - what the...

the girls leave angrily

kavin and abhijeet shares hifi

after sometime

abhijeet and kavin were sitting on the stairs having fun

when purvi and tarika came to them

tarika - humara assignment doo

purvi - jaldi do hume submit karna hai

kavin - haan toh kar dena naa itni jaldi kya hai

abhijeet - aur abhi toh classes ko time hai naa

tarika - dekho mr. assistant jaldi do

purvi - warna we won't spare you... assistants

kavin - aa...aaaaa miss purvi aapka assingment mere paas hai ...pyar se boliye toh shayad hum de de

abhijeet - warna hum us assignment ke saath kuch bhi kar sakte hai

tarika - ok...kya karna hai

purvi - jaldi batao

kavin - uuuummmmmm...kuch nahi

abhijeet - chodo ...tum dono ko maaf kiya par aage se humare saatha aisa kuch bhi mat karna

girls leave angrily

 **ok soo done with it**

 **So guys kuch kuch hota hai**

 **Now let's see what happens next**

 **If you all liked it than doo review**

 **Please doo review**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	16. Chapter 16

**hiiiiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back again**

 **hope you are not finding this story boring**

 **ok soo here is some fun**

 **hope you all will like this chapter**

 **and thankyou soo much for your lovely reviews**

 **mr. bindas - bro i am a girl ... i am not bro you can call me sis or sister ok...btw thanks for the review**

 **aarzoo arora , duo's girl mahi , daya's fan ashwini , priya 770 , guest , candy126 , shabz , aditi , levisha , love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi**

 **thanks to silent readers as well**

 **enjoy reading**

days were passing

things were becoming more awkward between kavi and abhirika

one day

purvi and tarika were sitting in the canteen

" hey beautiful girls " they heard the voice

so they turned back to see a handsome guy standing there

guy - hiiiii i am avinash but you can call me avi

purvi - hiiiiii i am purvi

tarika - and i am tarika

avi - aap dono ko kon nahi janta...the famous girls of college

purvi - so are you

tarika - the rivals of abhijeet and kavin

avi - ohhhh yeah thats the part of college life ...but trust mee main kabhi fight start nahi karta hu ...its they who start the fight first... by the way nice to meet you

" abhi ke abhi yaha se dafa ho jaa warna yeh nice meeting kab worst mein badal jayegi ...pata bhi nahi chalega " abhijeet shouted angrily

avi - ooohhhhh i am scared

kavin - just get lost aur aage se purvi aur tarika ke aas paas bhi dikhai diya naa toh dobara college mein dikhai nahi dega

avi leaves

purvi - tum dono ko kya zaroorat thi unse jhagda karne ki

kavin - tumhe kya zaroorat thi us avi se baat karne ki

abhijeet - yeh jante hue ki woh humare rival gang se hai ... tumne usse baat ki

tarika - exactly woh tumhari rivals hai humare nahi

abhijeet - toh ab hum alag alag ho gaye right

kavin - humari friendship mein i you kabhi nahi tha it was always us ... we were together

purvi - and we are together ...hum bus yeh kehna chahte hai ki koi saamne se baat kare toh we should be humble right ?

tarika - exactly guys kisi teesre ki wajah se hum apna friendship kyu affect hone de rahe hai

abhijeet / kavin - we are sorry

purvi/ tarika - we are sorry too

and they shares a group hug

there was always a weird feelings between abhijeet - tarika and kavin - purvi

they dispersed for there classes

they were attending the class

when they recieves a message on watsapp group

they opened it

it was abhijeet

" guys lets bunk the classes " he wrote

"it will be fun " purvi replied

"5 minutes guys " tarika added

"at the backyard guys " kavin said

in purvi's class

purvi gets up and holds her head

proff - are you ok miss purvi

purvi - yes sir achanak chakkar aa gaya

prof - you want to go home

purvi - yes sir please...

prof - ok you may go

purvi goes out and smiles brightly

tarika's class

tarika - sir actually i forgot my assingment to my friend...can i go and collect it

prof - which friend?

tarika - purvi ... in commerce feild

prof - ok go

tarika too leaves

abhijeet's class

abhijeet - sir i was called by principal sir for some formality...can i go

prof - principal...ok go

kavin's class

kavin - sir can i go and take some notes from library

prof - classes are going on ...you can collect it later

kavin - sir actually library will be shut after 12 sooo...

prof - ok go

he too leaves

they meet at backyard

kavin - hiiiii guys whats the plan

" to call your parents" prof said angrily

kavin - sir woh...

prof - tum class bunk kar rahe ho...aur tum log bhi class mein jhoot bolkar aye ho naa

abhijeet was about to say the truth when kavin said

" nahi sir in logo ka class khatam ho gaya...main hi inke saath perion bunk maarne aa gaya tha"

prof- toh thik hai i will call your parents... no. bolo

kavin -woh...

prof - i said give mee the no .

kavin - 9*********

prof dails the no.

the bell rang but no response from the other side

prof - koi phone nahi utha raha hai...

he calls once again but still no response

prof - i will keep trying...and will inform your parents about your deeds

the prof leaves

and they sighs

kavin - how mean yaar tum log khade rehkar tamasha dekh rahe the

abhijeet - toh isme saari teri galati hai...prof ko apne saath utha laya

kavin - main nahi laya tha...woh khud aaye the...par tumlog mujhe company de sakte the naa

abhijeet - company dene wale the par aap hi beech mein jhansi ki rani ban kar khud pade

kavin- excuse me...jhasi ki rani lagta hu main

purvi - actually he means jhasi ka raja

kavin - jhasi ka raja...yeh kya hota hai maine toh pehle kabhi suna hi nahi

abhijeet - are dekh jhasi ki rani thi toh uska koi raja bhi hoga naa right?

tarika- aur aaj tak na kisi ne kisi ko jhasi ke raja ka tag nahi diya hoga ... par humne tujhe diya...how unique

kavin - hhmmmmm thik hai yeh sab chodo

purvi - waise uncle ne phone kyu nahi uthaya

kavin - kyuki dad ko sir ne phone kiya hi nahi

tarika - kya...phir woh no. kiska tha

abhijeet - kavin ka...aur phone uski jeb[pocket] mein tha woh bhi silent par...yeh formula yaad kar lo teacher parents ka no. maange toh khud ka no. do

purvi - you guys are too much

kavin - woh toh hum hai hi...

they moves to the canteen

kavin - are bhai gaana baja aaj toh prof ke saath bada maza aaya

they enjoyed some snacks with songs

purvi - guys aaj shaam ko mere ghar milte hai

kavin - hmmmm maza aayega

they went back home

at evening

they came to purvi's house

they were sitting in the hall chitchatting with each other

when purvi's dad came

purvi's dad - hiii guys

trio - hello uncle

purvi - dad yeh...[ she was about to introduce ]

purvi's dad - wait let me guess...yeh abhijeet hai a cool dude with a sweet attitude...[ pointing towards tarika] yeh hai tarika a beautiful girl[pointing towards kavin] aur yeh hai rotlu kavin a crybaby

purvi - rotlu kyu?

purvi's dad - iski ek bohot badi wajah hai...youu know what jab main tumhe school mein lene aata tha naa

 **flashback**

 **purvi's dad came to pick purvi from the school**

 **purvi's dad - purvi chalo...**

 **he saw kavin with his messy hairs and dirty shirt and tears in his eyes and nose running**

 **kavin came running**

 **kavin shakes purvi's dad**

 **kavin[while crying ] - uncle mujhe ghal chod do naa uncle...uncle plesh naa uncle ghal chol do naaa [ he wipes his nose ] uncllleeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

 **flashback over**

all of them were laughing and kavin was soo embarraced

kavin - guys enough yaar

purvi - crybaby kavin

kavin - i am going back yaar

abhijeet - kavin stop...you are stretching it now

soo kavin stops and they had a fun with each other

 **here it ends**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **the next update depends on the no. of reviews**

 **if i get more reviews i will update soon**

 **if i will get less reviews then also i will update it but update will take time**

 **ok soo do review**

 **and tell me how was it**

 **doo reveiw please**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	17. Chapter 17

**hiiiiiiii guys**

 **back again with another chapter**

 **hope you all will like it**

 **as you liked the previous chapter**

 **thankyou soo much for your reviews**

 **daya's fan ashwini - yup...we all do it buddy. giving our no. to teacher ...btw thanks for the review**

 **mr. bindass - bro you have you make an account on ff...and for that scroll down and at the last you will see the "sign up ' click on that and fill the required information and you become the member of ff and if you want to write story then install dropbox app or any such app which supports your browser and then you can write the story on app and submit it to the browser...its long process so first make account and then i will explain you how to write story from mobile phone ok...btw thanks for the review**

 **tessa , duo's girl mahi ,love duo and purvi , love duo and purvi , priyankapriya 770 ,krazzy kavin fan , aditi , lipsa ,levisha , shreya lover**

 **dear candy no formality so no thankyou**

 **enjoy reading**

some days later

purvi - guys i am bored...kyu naa hum kahi vaccation par jaye

tarika- yeah not a bad idea

abhijeet - par jayenge kaha

kavin - manali... mujhe bohot dino se waha jana hai

purvi - ok toh guys lets go to manali

abhijeet - tickets meri responsibility hai

kavin -i will be photographer

tarika -aur hotel booking main manage kar lungi

purvi - food is my responsibility

they went back home

and packed their stuff

not much just some clothes ...jerkins and some other stuff

they met and were waiting for abhijeet

tarika- kaha reh gaya yeh?

purvi - pata nahi yaar ...we are getting late

tarika - aise toh train miss ho jayegi

kavin - oohhh deviyo...please shanti rakho... please

abhijeet comes

abhijeet - i am sorry guys thoda late ho gaya...chalo yaar lets go train miss ho jayegi

they headed towards railways station

as the reached there they saw train was standing there

purvi - guys run

abhijeet and kavin ran to catch the train

abhijeet immedeatly climbs up and train started to move

and kavin gives him there luggage

when suddenly he saw the board on the trian which says

MUMBAI HAWRAH

kavin - oohhh teri galat train

soo they immedeatly took there luggage and abhijeet too climbs on the platform safely

kavin -hamari train aane ki hi hai

purvi - tum logo ko board dekhna chahiye tha naa...bus train dikhi aur bhaag chale

kavin - oye tuhi toh chillayi thi naa guys run

purvi - haan toh mera matlab tha ki tum dekho humari train hai yaa nahi

kavin - yeah right

abhijeet check and confirm with the people near by

abhijeet - guys we missed the train...train humare aane se pehle hi jaa chuki hai

tarika- what ,...yeh sab tumhari wajah se hua... kitne late aaye tum

abhijeet - are...mujhe kya pata tha ki train chali jayegi

tarika - nahi ...train toh wait karegi naa ki mr. abhijeet ke shubh kadam jab tak nahi padte woh intezar karegi

abhijeet deko tum...

kavin - stop it guys ab lad kar kya fayda train toh jaa chuki hai naaa... waise purvi tum itni badi basket mein kya layi thi

purvi - yeh...yeh toh khana hai

kavin - khana ...puri manali trip ke liye pack kar ke layi thi kya ... waise bata du hum itne din purana khana nahi khate

purvi - shut up ok...ab main is khane kaa kya karenge

kavin - laao hum yeh khalenge

they sit on the bench and enjoyed picnic on the railways station with snatching each others food

and got up and were leaving

when abhijeet collides with someone

the guy - aayee dekh ke nahi chal sakta kya

abhijeet - galati aapki bhi thi

guy [ holds abhijeets collar ] - mujhse zubaan ladayega...

tarika- aaye bakwas band kar

purvi - bhalayi ka toh zamana hi nahi raha ...aur collar chod warna ...

guy- warna kya...

he come to purvi

but kavin comes in between

and slaps him hard

guy - teri toh...[he was about to punch kavin when abhijeet holds his hand and beats him

the guy stares at them angrily

tarika- ullu ki tarah kya dekh raha hai...aise hi aakhe phad ke chalta naa toh takrata nahi samjha

purvi - ab phoot le yaha se warna teri naa aisi halat karenge ki tu zindagi bhar yaad rakhega

suddenly a police man comes there

policeman - aye baccha log kya shuru hai yaha

abhijeet - woh kya hai naa uncle...guys bhago

and they runs

police man follows them

abhijeet [to a riksha wala ]- bhaiyya plese hume le ke chaliye

rikshawala - are bhai chalte hai...itni jaldi bhi kya hai

kavin - uncle aap jaldi chaliye

riksha wala- are kya jaldi jaldi laga rakha hai

abhijeet snatches the keys from him and dives rikhaw

they reached a safe place

purvi - baap re bach gaye

kavin - par maza bohot aaya

abhijeet - exactly manali se bhi accha trip hua yaar

tarika - aur pakde jaate toh

kavin - toh tab ki tab dekhte...abhi enjoy karo

abhijeet - yeah

days passed

they were growing

and their bond was growing as well

till the time all of them have realised their love for each other

but no one ever bothered to confess

they weren't serious at all

because they always thought life is fun

and they won't part anyway

now it was the end of the year

the time to wrap college and build career

but they never cared

they were always happy

on the day

they were given journals and assingnment to complete

kavin - yaar mujhe samajh nahi aa raha hai yeh journals complete kaise honge

abhijeet - haan yaar ...kholkar baitho toh neend aati hai

tarika - toh hum sab naa ek saath milkar complete karte hai ...journals complete bhi ho jayege aur ek dusre ki company bhi mil jayegi

purvi - good idea...toh hum log mere ghar milte hai

kavin - nahi iss baar hum mere ghar milenge

abhijeet - kyu beta dar gaya kya?

purvi - isme poochne wali konsi baat hai ...of course dar gaya hai

tarika - kahi uncle phir se iske secrets naa khol de

kavin - shut up guys ...toh its decided hum mil rahe hai mere ghar ok

they leaves

at 5 they gathers at kavin's house

and sits in kavin's room while completing their works

kavin starts yawning

kavin - neend aa rahi hai guys...main sone jaa raha hu

abhijeet - abe ruk...hum yaha kanche khelne nahi aaye hai... hum yaha ek doosre ko sone se rokne aaye hai taki yeh assingments complete ho jaye

while completing assingments

abhijeet - yeh teacher kaa na kabhi bhala nahi hoga... hum baccho se kitni mehnat karwate hai yeh

kavin - haan yaar bacche man ke sacche...bhagwan jii bhi humari baat sunege aur naa in teacher ko naa paap lagega

they completes their assingmets and sleeps on the study table itself

after some days

exams were going to start

they all prepared well for the exams

like ratta maar and paas ho jaa type study

for they went to write exams

the exam hall as usual having a strict teacher standing

and the students sitting one student , one bench each

looking at each other wondering to get answer from their fellow classmates

the normal atmosphere of the class room

writing exam while looking at the watch

and last half hour is like do or die wala situation

shivering hands

blank minds

but still we write some or the other thing

after writing for whole three hour they came out

tarika - kaisa gaya exam

purvi - pata nahi yaar ...main toh kuch bhi likh kar aa gayi

tarika- same here

abhijeet - are chodo yaar joo beet gaya uske liye kya rona

kavin - jo aaj paas hai uske liye geet gana

purvi - matlab?

abhijeet - guys its our last day

tarika- lets sing a song

kavin - exactly

all of them takes the guitar and mikes and went on the college stage

kavin - **kab milenge naa jaane ab**

 **yaaro phir se sabhi**

 **laut kar ab naa aayenge woh masti bhare din kabhi**

 **ho dil yeh apna kahe**

 **ki aaye dosto**

purvi- **kab milenge naa jaane ab**

 **yaaro phir se sabhi**

 **laut kar ab naa aayenge woh masti bhare din kabhi**

 **ho dil yeh apna kahe**

 **ki aaye dosto**

 **i really gonna miss this place**

 **i am gonna miss my college days**

abhijeet - **yaad hai woh saare lectures**

 **humne jo bunk kiye the**

 **kavin ka pakda jaana**

 **oohh lafde kya kam kiye the**

tarika - **milke likhna woh journals**

 **aur submissions last mein nitpe**

 **exams ki woh tayyari**

 **hoo likhna woh teen ghante**

 **aur bahar aake woh kehna**

kavin - " **saala kya bekaar paper set kiya tha yaar"**

 **milta first class kabhi yaha**

 **toh lagti thi ketty kabhi**

 **laut kar ab naa aayenge woh masti bhare din kabhi**

 **ho dil yeh apna kahe**

 **ki aaye dosto**

purvi- **kab milenge naa jaane ab**

 **yaaro phir se sabhi**

all together - **i really gonna miss this place**

 **i am gonna miss my college days**

 **yaad aayenge teachers humko dil se humesha**

 **yaad aayenga ye campus aur iski apni duniya**

 **hoo yaad ayenga humesha yeh aashiyan**

 **tira rariraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

 **i really gonna miss this place**

 **i am gonna miss my college days**

 **i really gonna miss this place**

 **i am gonna miss my college days**

 _ **[ i love this song and if anyone here has not listened i would request to listen this its soo good ...i changed a word roxy with kavin ]**_

all the students were clapping for them

they came down

they went to meet each and every proffessor every teacher

to meet for last time

to meet for apologizing for whatever they did

bunking class ...teasing teachers

for everything

they hugged each other as well

abhijeet - hum saath the

kavin - aur humesha saath rahenge

and they shares hi fi

 **here it ends**

 **hope you all liked**

 **if yes then do review**

 **precap - results...and something more**

 **ok soo doo review**

 **if i will gwt good no. of reviews then i will post next one soon ok**

 **till than bye**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	18. Chapter 18

**hello lovely people**

 **i know i am very late**

 **soooooooooooooooo sooooooorrryyyyyyyy for being late**

 **soo my eams are gonna start**

 **but still i am posting this one because this was already typed and this one is for ashu aka love duo and purvi**

 **love duo and purvi - buddy this one is for you as you requested...i know i am actually very late , you requested days earlier but i haven't posted this one but today i thought to post it for you ...and your other requeat is on hold , will write that soon...pinky wala promise**

 **and thankyou soo much for all those lovely reviews**

 **can't thank each one of you individually and yeah**

 **mr. bindass - buddy just click on ' signup' and then fill your information and wait ...within 24 hours your account will be formed so try it please and then pm me i will tell you what to do ok**

 **shreyalover - hiiiiii zainab ...hows you ? long time ...actually after a long time i am here i don't know about you anyways thankyou for the review**

 **duo's girl mahi - mahi diiii where are you...no pm and nothing remember mee or not ...just to remind you i am your chotu ... and hows you ? hoping for your message and thankyou for your review**

 **and guys as because of my exams i won't be here**

 **but after exams i will come back**

 **and this chapter is quite boring but the reality of all our lives**

 **soo hopefully you all will like it**

 **thankyou sooo much for your reviews**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **and there you goo**

recap - they wrote their exams and enjoyed the last day of their college singing and promising that the will always be together...kavi and abhirika has feelings for eachothers but they haven't confessed it yet

the day ended biding goodbye to eachother

enjoying and having fun

they were all relaxed

meeting each other

playing pranks having fun

a lovely and enjoyable college life

time flew...the most lovely time as usual flew with iys higests speed to make the lovely momets into lovely memory

month passed

soon the result day arrived

kavin - aaj toh mandir jaakar pooja karuga...bus pass ho jau

abhijeet - abe tere jaise temporory bhakt bhagwan ke paas bohot saare hai... jo result ke waqt muh dikhate hai

kavin - baate toh aisi kar raha hai jaise tu roz bhagwaan jiii ke charan sparsh karta ho

tarika - guys stop it yaar

purvi - aaj result hai yaar aur aaj bhi tumko jhagda karna hai

they worshiped god and prayed for their results

and went to college

they went to check the result

purvi tarika came back checking theirs and as they came back they saw kavin and abhijeet dancing

purvi- inhe kya hua

tarika - lagta hai pass ho gaye hai isiliye itne khush hai

kavin saw them so he came to them along with abhijeet

abhijeet -kya hua tumhara muh kyu latka hua hai

kavin - kahi fail toh nahi ho gaye

tarika - ummm 89 percent aaye hai

purvi - aur mujhe 86 ...tumhare

kavin - are mere toh poocho hi mat ...mujhe abhijeet se bhi zyada percent aaye hai

abhijeet - haan pata hai mujhe naaa pooore 46 % aaye hai

tarika- kyaaaaaaa?

kavin - haan aur mujhe naa abhijeet se pooorreeeee 2% zyada aaye hai matlab 48%

purvi - whhaaaaatttt?itne kam

kavin - oyeeee topper bhagwan ji ne mujhe pass karwa diya naaa mere liye yahi bohot hai

abhijeet - exactly tumhare jaise la;chi nahi hai hum

tarika - ufffffffff tum logo se toh baat karna hi waste of time

abhijeet - accha woh sab chodo ...chalo naaa party karte hai

kavin - haan maza aayega

they enjoyed the whole day together

days passed they use to meet each other

but not like earlier

because of some work ...family and other priorities

they were in touch

soon the friends became the name in the contact list

with whom they were no more in touch

rare calls ...rare messages braught the differences between them

with noo hope to heel them

noooo misunderstanding noo fights

everything was good

but lack of time parted them

their friendship

eachone thought " why should i call or text first"

soon this became a ego issue

no one bothered to call or text

no one bothered about their friendship and the love between them

as usual ego won in the battle with friendship and love

they lost their contact

they built their career

senior isnp. abhijeet , CID MUMBAI

senior insp. kavin , CID DELHI

inspector purvi , CID PUNE

forensic doctor dr. tarika , KOLKATA

the wellknown names in their own branches

but still alone in heart

with name fame money but no friends no love

they let their love die

their frindship die

now after 5 years , they realised it was wrong

they would have alteast try to make up or contact their friends

cid mumbai

abhijeet - kitne saal ho gaye ...college chode hue ... dosto ko chode hue kavin ki har baat yaad aati hai mujhe aur purvi woh kitna bolti thi aur kavin aur purvi kitna ladayi karte the ...kitne cute lagte the saath mein aur tar...tarika jisse ladayi karte karte pyar ho gaya tha mujhe par kabhi bol hi nahi paya use...pata nahi kaha hogi woh ... ek kaam karta hu use call karta hu...haaan...par kya bolunga use , kya baat karunga usse ...aur kaise baat karunga...woh mujhe pehchanegi bhi yaaa nahi

 **soo it ends here**

 **i know quite boring and short as well**

 **sorry for the mistakes**

 **and don't forget to review**

 **and one more thing this story is on the verge of ending**

 **4 or 5 chapter left i guess or maybe even less than that**

 **soooo ab toh review kar dena please**

 **now i am going**

 **and don't forget to wish me luck for my exams**

 **please that is soo very needed**

 **soo please review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	19. Chapter 19

**hello guys**

 **not very late haina**

 **exams over and as soon as exams got over i came back**

 **with brand new chapter**

 **soooo thankyou sooo much for all the reviews i got**

 **thankyou soo much for the reviews and thankyou for reading this**

 **thankyou soooo much**

 **thanks to all the silent readers**

 **guest - hello dear ...i really appreciate that you expressed what you felt about my story ...and that is really good ...but the things which you said was not really soo cool... you said that jitne excitment se maine yeh story start ki thi aap logo ko laga nahi tha ki main itni JALDI ise khatam kar dungi ...like really JALDI kyuki mujhe toh yeh jaldi nahi lagta ... i mean i gave 18 chapters and have promised 5 more chapter infact if needed i will incease the no. of chapters for sure and you are saying that i lost my interest in this story ...wow really you think sooo ...you know what this is the story with all my school and college life's personal experience and this story is actually close to my heart but still you said that ...that was very disappointing...you read this story from the beginning? i think soo that you are reading it since the beginning soo you might remember the no. of reviews i got for the first chapter...which really encouraged me but slowly slowly the no. of reviews decreased ...i felt discouraged i felt bad but i never said that because i don't think that it will be really a good idea to beg for review , even after getting less reviews i use to post the story i use to post the chapter and you or anyone else never bothered to encourage mee...but when i said i am ending this fic you said all this things...ok no problem its alright i just thought not to stretch like a taste less chewing gum ... thats the reason i am ending this one ... sorry if i ever hurt you , but you need to understand my point tooo**

 **lost girl- you said that i am ending this without any twist and turns**

 **sooo my question to both the guest and the lost girl and other readers is that you want mee to continue this and show some filmy sequences then i won't mind doing that soo doo vote weather you want mee to continue or end it as i planned please help me out**

 **drizzle1640 - tu review kela tya sathi dhanyawad ...tujha review pahun maza face war smile aali hoti annni thankyou ki tu marathi madhey review karat aahe ani thankyou ki tu hey fic wachat aahe ani hey aala tumcha doosra chapter atta review kar ani ani ily**

 **duo's girl mahi - mahi diii i said 5 years later naaa 5 saal baad woh snr. ins. bane hai...and and thankyou for the lovely review and thankyou that you messaged mee love you**

 **krazzy kavin fan- hello annie ...hows you dear ? sorry for the late reply ...actually i saw your reviw after posting the chapter soo sorry ...and happy new year to you too...love you**

 **ok soo lets begin with the chapter**

some more days passed

nobody tried to contact each other

each os them wanted to but they were not ready to face the awkwardness

the weirdness

they could feel the gaps between their friendship

next morning

in the bureau

its 8 already

abhijeet comes to the bureau

abhijeet - ab kya karu...ab tak koi nahi aaya hai yaar

suddenly he heard some noice from the acp's cabin

abhijeet - yeh aawaz...kahi koi chor toh nahi ghus aaya ... abhi jakar dekhta hu

he takes his gun...loads it

and heads towards acp's cabin

slowly opens the door

just to find a girl who was wearing formals

her back was facing him

sooo he kept his gun back and says

" kon ho tum aur yaha kya kar rahi ho"

the girl turns around

abhijeet - tum ...

girl - abhijeet ...

she hugs him tightly and he hugs her back

abhijeet - purvi ki bacchi tu yaha kab aayi aur yaha cid bureau mein kya kar rahi hai... 5 saal ho gaye yaar ... tune mujhe kabhi call bhi nahi kiya

purvi - tune bhi toh nahi kiya naaaa...ek message bhi nahi kiya

abhijeet looks down

purvi - its ok yaar ...hum dono ne hi ek doosre ko contact karne ki koshish nahi ki...galati dono ki hai ...yaad hai hum log bolte the ki hume koi alag nahi kar sakta aur phir ...

abhijeet - humne hi khud ko sab se alag kar liya...waqt beet ta gaya aur yeh dooori itni badh gayi ki aaj kisiko contact karne se pehle yeh sochna padta hai ki yaar agar call kar bhi liya toh baat kya karenge

purvi - hmmm yaad hai hum charo ek saath rehte the aur ab ...waise charo se yaad aaya tu kavin aur tarika se contact mein hai ... pata hai woh dono kaha hai

abhijeet - nahi yaar college ke baad toh unse baat hi nahi ho paayi

purvi - ohhhhh...accha woh sab chod aur bata tu yaha kya kar raha hai

abhijeet - kya kar raha hai matlab...main yaha kaam karta hu... snr. ins. abhijeet

purvi - kya tu snr. ins. ... waah yaar tu toh cha gaya

abhijeet - meri chod tu bata tu yaha kya kar rahi hai

purvi - ins. purvi from pune got transferred to mumbai

abhijeet - sacchi

purvi - aur kya...

abhijeet - i am so happy itne dino baad tujhse mila hu yaar ... pata hai main sochta tha ki itne dino baad agar tujhse mila toh kya baat karunga par yaar tune toh toh 2 min mein sab thik kar diya ... ab toh mujhe lagta hai ki hum kabhi alag hue hi nahi ...humesha se ek saath hi the ... saari awkwardness do min mein choo mantar kar di tune

purvi- haan woh toh hai...main hu hi itni acchi

abhijeet - chal chal ab zyada nautanki naaaaaa kar... accha soo miss ins. aayiye hum aapko humara bureau dikhate hai

purvi - ohhhh thankyou mr. snr. ins. thats soooo kind of you

abhijeet - ab chale

purvi - haan kyu nahi

they walked all over the bureau remembering their past and all those lovely moments they spent with each other as friends

soon all the other officers came and they were introduced with purvi

and soon all became very friendly with purvi

they all were sitting and chitchatting with each other

when acp sir came their

everyone wished him good morning

acp - good morning everyone

purvi - ins. purvi reporting on duty sir

acp - welcome to cid mumbai purvi

purvi - thankyou sir

acp - sooo tum sab log purvi se toh mil hi chuke ho...yeh hai ins. purvi from pune...aur inka tranfer mumbai mein hua hai soo aaj se yeh humare saath kaam karegi ...aur purvi yeh hai humari cid team ... aaj se tumhe in sab ke saath kaam karna hai

purvi - sir

acp - abhijeet tum purvi ko kaam samjha do

abhijeet - ok sir

acp - aur haan aaj ek aur naya officer aur ek forensic doctor aane wale hai toh make sure they will feel comfortable here

daya - sir... we will take care of that

after sometime

purvi - abhijeet yaar i am tired...main coffee pee kar aati hu

abhijeet - itni jaldi thak gayi ...accha thik hai jaaaaa par jaldi wapas aana

purvi - haan bhai...aaa jaungi

purvi leaves

after some time

" snr. inspector kavin reporting on duty sir"

abhijeet turns around

abhijeet- kavin

kavin - abhijeeet

they comes closer and hugs each other

kavin - kaha gayab ho gaya tha yaar ek call bhi nahi kiya

abhijeet - aur tu...tu har roz call karta tha haina?

kavin - sorry yaar...main apni life mein itna busy ho gaya ki doston ko hi bhool gaya

abhijeet - haan yaar meri bhi sorry maine bhi kabhi call nahi kiya

kavin - chal koi nahi ...kismat ne hume dosti nibhane ka ek naya mauka diya hai...ab dekhi in 5 saalo ki doori ko kaise cho mantar kar denge hum

abhijeet - haan bilkul...waise tu sr, inspector ban gaya haan

kavin - haan bhai...tu bhi?

abhijeet - haanjiii hum bhi

kavin - waaah yaar kamal ho gaya

abhijeet - haan woh toh hai...chal main tujhe sab se milwata hu

kavin meets everyone

abhijeet [pov] -yeh purvi abhi tak kyu nahi aayi...woh jaldi aa jaye ... phir kavin aur purvi dono ko ek dusre se milkar bada surprise milega ... purvi yaar jaldi aa jaaaa please

here at the cafe

purvi was sipping her coffee

" miss purvi malhotra" she heard a very famailiar voice soo she turned around

purvi - tarika tu yaha...

tarika - haan yaar mumbai forensic lab mein job mili hai

purvi - wow...thats great...mujhe bhi cid mumbai mein transfer kiya gaya hai...kitne waqt baad mil rahe hai naa aaj

tarika- hmmm...itne saalo se toh phone par baat bhi nahi ki

purvi - haan hum apne career ko sawarne mein itne busy ho gaye the ki humari dosti humari khushi sab kuch bhool gaye

tarika - haan yaar...par ab jo mile hai toh yeh saath hum kabhi naaa chodenge

purvi - yeh dosti hum nahi todenge

and they hugs each other

purvi - accha chal main naaa tujhe mera office dikhati hu ...THE CID BUREAU...

tarika- paanch saal pehle mumbai chodkar maine sab kuch kho diya tha aur aaj dekh mumbai wapas aate hi mujhe sab kuch wapas milta nazar aa raha hai

purvi - hmmmm...pata hai bohot kuch paaa liya maine mumbai wapas aa kar aur ab mujhe lagta hai ki maine yaha aakar bilkul sahi kiya

tarika - haan mujhe bhi aise hi lagta hai

purvi - hmmm ...accha dekh bureau bhi aa gaya ...chal andar

purvi drags tarika in side

in the bureau

abhijeet - kavin chal yaha naa paas mein ek bohot accha cafe hai main tujhe coffee pilata hu

kavin - nahi yaar rehne de naaa

abhijeet - oyeeee kanjoos ...bill main bhar dunga ab chal

abhijeet drags kavin with him

they came out

but on the door they collides with

with purvi and tarika of course

and all of them were hell shocked

tarika and abhijeet were looking in each others eyes

and purvi and kavin were looking in each others eyes

 **is lamhe ko rok du**

 **yaaa main khud ko iss mein jhok duuu**

 **kya karu kya karu kya karu**

 **isss lamhe mein main kuch bhi jaanu naaaa**

 **naina naina laage naina naina laage**

 **tose naina jabse mile tose naina jabse mile**

 **ban gaye silsile**

 **tose naina jabse mile tose naina jabse mile**

 **ban gaye silsile**

soon they came back to the trauma realising whta happend a minute ago

immediatly they looks down

a drop of tear fell dowm from their eyes

 **ok here it ends**

 **its slightly boring**

 **hope you all liked it**

 **soooo doo review please**

 **will be back soon with new chapter**

 **please do review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	20. Chapter 20

**hiiiiiiiiiiii guys**

 **back again and late again**

 **soooo sorry**

 **i am really really sorry**

 **but now i have decided to complete this fic in this month itself**

 **i don't know weather i will be succesful in doing so or not but i will try my best to do so**

 **hopefully i will complete this one**

 **infact i have started writing the next chapter**

 **if i get good no. of encouraging reviews then for sure i will update next chapter by tommorow**

 **kkrazy kavin fan - its ok dear...doesn't mater...thankyou for the review ...love you**

 **thankyou soo much for the reviews**

 **and thanks to silent reader as well**

 **thankyou soo much**

 **lets start**

recap - kavin- abhijeet , purvi - abhijeet , purvi - tarika met each other and were happy to find each other back again... purvi kavin tarika and abhijeet collides with eachother near the bureau and tears slips from their eyes

abhijeet wipes his tear ]- purvi dekh kavin aaya hai

purvi - haan aur taarika bhi aayi hai

purvi [forwards her hand ]- hello kavin

kavin [shakes hand ] - hiii purvi ...hello tarika [ hugging tarika ] ...kaisi hai... whants going on...hows life

tarika[hugging him back ] - hii kavin...life thik hi hai...hello abhijeet

abhijeet - hiii tarika...accha chalo ab kya yahi khade rahenge ... andar chalte hai...sabse mil lo

tarika - mujhe late ho raha hai...need to go

abhijeet feels sad

purvi - are...

kavin - aise kaise [holds tarika's hand and drags her ] ...tu kahi nahi jaa rahi hai...chal mere saath ... sabse mil le phir jana

purvi [ pov ] - yeh kavin tarika se itna chipak kyu raha hai...kahi yeh tarika se pyar...nahi ...please godjiii aisa kuch bhi naa ho

abhijeet [ tightens his fist ] - kavin ki himmat kaise hui meri tarika ka haath pakadne ki...chodunga nahi main use

purvi - chale

abhijeet- haan

he holds purvi's hand

and they moves in

kavin and tarika saw abhijaeet-purvu holding eachothers hand

soo angrily kavin leaves tarika's hand

soon they meet everyone

and tarika leaves as she have to go to the forensic lab

and they were alloted with some file works

they were completing the work

purvi - abhi mujhe yeh samajh nahi a raha hai will you help me out

abhijeet - of course why not

kavin[angrily] - abhi mujhe yeh file samajh nahi aa rahi hai [mimiking her ] ...bacchi hai abhi bhi kuch samajh nahi aata ise aur agar ise file samajh nahi aa rahi thi toh kisi aur se pooch leti abhijeet se poochne ki kya zaroorat thi...mujhe se hi pooch leti kuch aur naa sahi bachpan ka friend samajh kar hi pooch leti

after sometime it was lunch time

abhijeet and purvi were sitting together

when kavin comes there along with tarika

kavin - chalo taru...lunch kare

tarika- haan kavu chalo

abhijeet [pov]- taru ? isiki himmat kaise hui tarika ko taru bolne ki aur tarika woh bhi haan kavu chalo...matlab use us kavin ke bacche ko rokna chahiye aur woh bhi uske saath lag gayi hai

purvi - kavin i hate you...taru kavu kya laga rakha hai tum dono ne... tumhe meri feelings ki koi parwa nahi... college times se tumse pyar karti hu yaa shayad usse bhi pehle se par tum...tum toh bus apni marzi se karo jo tumhe karna hai...tumhe kaha meri parwa hai

she was about to get up

when abhijeet holds her hand and asks her to sit down

soo she sits down

purvi - are kavin tarika tum waha kaha jaa rahe ho aao naa saath lunch karte hai

tarika- why not

they sits with the

tarika [looking towards abhijeet ] - kavu kya khaoge

kavin - jo tum order karo taaru [ looking towards purvi]

purvi [pov] - mirch lakar iske muh mein bhar de tarika...saara taru nikal jayega iska...subah se taru taru laga rakha hai

abhijeet[ says loudly just to make sure that he i clearly audible to tarika ] - purvi ice cream khaogi

purvi [ just to show kavin] - haan abhi please mere liye le aao naa

tarika- ice cream...hadd hai ...iska muh tod dungi main...mujhe toh kabhi pani bhi nahi poocha aur purvi ko ice cream ke liye pooch raha hai

kavin - purvi ko ice cream ke liye haa bolne ki kya zaroorat thi... hadd hai iss ladki ki bhi...abhi bhi bikul nahi badli hai

they had their lunch

soo they moves back to complete their work

soon a case was reported

acp - abhijeet , pankaj aur ishita forensic lab jao aur dekho salunkhe ko kuch pata chala hai kya

abhijeet /pankaj /ishita - sir

and they goes to the forensic lab

forensic lab

salunkhe was not there...he have gone to do some of his imp work

tarika was doing something with knife

suddenly she injures her finger due to the knife

tarika - aaaahhh

abhijeet imdieatly rushes towards her

holds her hand

abhijeet - tum thik ho...dhyan nahi rakhti ho khud ka ... haath kaat liya

tarika - haath kaat liya matlab kya...haath kat gaya maine jaanboojh kar nahi kaata hai

abhijeet - toh tum kaam dhyan se nahi kar sakti thi

tarika - dhyan se hi kar rahi thi...phir bhi kat gaya ...aahhhhh

abhijeet - itna lagi hai phir bhi ladne se baaz nahi aaoge ab muh band karo

he takes antiseptic liquid and was about to apply it on his hand

tarika - noioooo...main yeh nahi lagwaungi...

abhijeet - chup chap lagao...bhaccho jaise behave kar rahi hu

tarika - accha main baccho jaise behave kar rahi hu...toh tum kyu nahi try karte yeh liquid

abhijeet - kyuki mera haath nahi kata hai

tarika - toh koi baat nahi yeh rahi knife main abhi kaat deti hu ...dikhao haath

abhijeet [ hiding his hand at the back ] - ek cid officer ki jaan lena chahti ho tum

tarika - ek chotese cut se jaan nahi jayegi tumhari

abhijeet - itna jhagda kar liya...itni der mein toh liquid lag bhi jati

tarika - nahi muujhe nahi lagwani...bohot dard hoga

abhijeet [looks into her eyes ] - trust mee...

they both were lost in each others eyes

and here ishita applies liquid on her hand and ties a bandage on her hand

soon after this they came out of eyelock

and looks here and there

here on the other side

purvi comes to the storeroom to takes files

she take a pile of files

and was coming out

when she collides with kavin

and all the files fall on kavin's leg

kavin [ holding his leg ] - aaahhhhh...pagal ladki ...dekhkar nahi chal sakti kya...aahh mera pair fracture kar diya

purvi - aayyyeee zyada overacting mat karo...itni bhi nahi lagi hai

kavin - tumhe dikhayi nahi deta...

purvi - mere haath mein files thi...tumhe dikhayi nahi deta kya ...aandho ki tarah chale aa rahe ho

kavin - ek toh chori upar se seena zori ... mere pair fracture karwa diya aur ulta mujhpar hi chad rahi ho

purvi - oyee maine kuch nahi kiya galati tumhari hai...meri files gira diii

kavin - aahhhhhhh

purvi [ caringly ] - bohot dard ho raha hai

kavin - haan

purvi - dikhao

kavin shows his leg

purvi - ek minite ...main abhi aayi

she brings first aid kit and water

she removes his shoe and appies oinment on his leg and kavin was staring her and was lost in her beauty completely

purvi - painkiller lo [ giving him medicine]

but he was in another world

purvi - kavin ...kavin

she hits his leg lightly

kavin - aahhhhhhhh...pagal ho gayi ho...kya kar rahi ho

purvi - tum kya kar rahe ho...konsi duniya mein khoye the...ab yeh lo painkiller

kavin takes painkiller and gulps it with water

kavin tries to get up

but was havin some trouble due to his leg

so purvi helps him out

and they comes out

 **ok soo done with this one**

 **hopefully you all will like it**

 **doo review**

 **please**

 **hopefully the next chapter by tommorrow and if not tommorow then day after tommorrow pakka**

 **till than take care**

 **bye**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	21. Chapter 21

**hello guys**

 **Back again**

 **Bohot jaldi right?**

 **Anyways as per promise i am posting this one**

 **And and thankyou soo much for your reviews**

 **Thank you**

 **Thanks to silent readers as well**

 **And and and a message from priya770 for all the readers**

 **Priya770 is having some problems with her account login soo all the reader who are waiting for her story will have to wait for some more time as priya will not be able to update her story till march end soo please cooperate with her...hope she will be back soon and give us the updates**

 **Love you all**

 **Enjoy the chapter**

next day

kavin came to bureau

but no one was there

kavin-yeh abhi tak purvi nahi aayi...ab kya karu...hmm ek kaam karta hu forensic lab jata hu...thoda timepass ho jayega

and he comes out where he found purvi , who arrived before some minutes

kavin- good morning purvi

purvi - good morning kavin... ab tumhara pair kaisa hai

kavin - mera pair .(he saw abhijeet was coming there)...haan mera pair aaaahhhhhhhh bohot dard ho raha hai aaaahhhhh

purvi(panics) - bohot dard ho raha hai ...bureau aane ki kya zaroorat thi ...itni chot lagi hai ... ...phir bhi bureau aa gaye aur kaha jaa rahe the ...chalo ander

abhijeet - hiiiiii guys

purvi -abhijeet. ...kavin ke pair mein itni chot aayi hai dekho naa

abhijeet (pov)- jaisi karni waisi bharni meri tarika se chipak raha tha na (to purvi) aree chot lagi hai tum ise andar le jao

purvi - haan ...main ise andar le jati hu

kavin keeps his hand on purvi's shoulder and purvi helps him to step ahead

kavin (pov )- abhijeet abhi aakar purvi ko chipak jata ...accha hai ki maine chot lagne wala drama kiya ...purvi ke saath time spend karne ka mauka milega

abhijeet -tarika se milkar aata hu...use haath par chot lagi thi naa

he goes to the forensic lab

here at the bureau

kavin and purvi comes in the bureau

purvi helps him to sit on the chair

purvi -yeh abhijeet kaha reh gaya ...main dekh kar aati hu

kavin(murmurs )- hadd hai...ise meri koi parwa hi nahi (screams dramatically ) aaaaaahhhhhh

purvi - kya hua?...are you alright ... ...bohot dard ho raha hai ...tum baitho...main pani laati hu

kavin- co...coffee mil jaati toh aur bhi accha.. ... ...

purvi - ok main laati hu

purvi brings coffee for kavin

kavin - thankyou. ...thankyou soo much

purvi- tum coffee piyo main abhi aati hu

kavin (dramatically ) - aaahhhh mera pair

purvi(holds his hand)- tum thik ho

kavin- please tum yahi raho mere paas...bohot dard ho raha hai mujhe

purvi - ok relax main kahi nahi jaa rahi hu

she holds his hand tightly

as their eyes met

and they both were lost in each other

 **Hua hai aaj pehli baar**

 **Jo aise muskuraya hu**

 **Tumhe dekha toh jana yeh**

 **Ke kyu duniya mein aaya hu**

 **Yeh jaan lekar ke jaa meri**

 **Tumhe jeene main aaya hu**

 **Main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu**

Soon they came out of eyelock

After some time

Pankaj came

And they started working on files

forensic lab

tarika was doing some expiriment

abhijeet- haath par chot lagi hai par phir bhi lab aana hi hai

tarika- taunt kar rahe ho

abhijeet - jo samajhna hai samajh lo

tarika- mera haath thik hai abhi

abhijeet - accha ...dikhao main bhi toh dekhu aisa konsa chemical lagaya hai ki ek hi din mein chot thik ho gayi

tarika-very funny

abhijeet - i know

tarika - uffff

abhijeet -waise tumhari lab mein aaya hu mehman...tameez nahi hai tumhe...chai coffee kuch bhi nahi poocha

tarika- accha jiii...toh batayiye mr. mehman kya lenge aap chai yaa coffee

abhijeet- ummm coffee

tarika (angrily )- toh kripaya apne haath se le le aur dafa ho jaye yaha se

abhijeet(dramatically ) - huuuhhh...ek coffee bhi nahi bana sakti ho tum mere liye

tarika-baitho lati hu...warna phir bakwas sunni padegi tumhari

she brings coffee

abhijeet holds the mug but accidentally some hot coffee falls on his hand

abhijeet- aahhh

tarika- ek coffee nahi pakdi jaati tumse

she looks at his hand

abhijeet - kuch nahi hua hai main thik hu

tarika- dikhao haath

she applies ointment on his hand

as she looks at abhijeet

their eyes met and they share a cute eyelock

 **hua hai aaj pehli baar**

 **Jo aise muskuraya hu**

 **Tumhe dekha toh jana yeh Ke**

 **kyu duniya mein aaya hu**

 **Yeh jaan lekar ke jaa meri**

 **Tumhe jeene main aaya hu**

 **Main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu**

soon they came back to reality

but there was an awkward silence and they both were embarrassed

so just to make everything normal abhijeet decided to break the silence

abhijeet - kaise ajeeb baal hai tumhare ...curly curly

tarika- shut up...waise tum yaha kya kar rahe ho...

abhijeet - aise hi salunkhe sir se milne aaya tha ...par yaha tum mil gayi

"mujhse milne?" dr. salunkhe asked

abhijeet (making weird faces)- aa ...aap yaha...?...

salunkhe - haan par tum mujhse milne kaise aa gaye...aaj suraj kaha se nikla hai ...senior inspector abhijeet mujhse milne aaye hai.. ...aisa bhi konsa kaam aa gaya

abhijeet - han...kaa...kaam haan woh main ...ma...main aapko good morning bolne aaya tha

salunkhe - good morning.?... .. tum mujhe good morning bolne aaye the

abhijeet - haan toh ...ek toh main good morning bolne aaya aur upar se aap aise react kar rahe hai ab mujhe jaana hai pehle hi main late ho raha hu bye

and he leaves

days passed

kavi and abhirika use to fight with each other

but still care for each other

and infact they have realised their feelings for each other

but had not confessed it

 **finally done with this one**

 **I hope you all will like it**

 **Doo review**

 **Please**

 **Lots of love**

 **Krissane**


	22. Chapter 22

**hiiii guys**

 **i am back again**

 **bohot late hu naa**

 **i know**

 **ok sooo i am posting the chapter todat for you all**

 **and this one is a second last chapter**

 **and last chapter is already typed soo please do review soo that i can post last chapter by tommorrow**

 **and and thankyou sooo much for the lovely reviews**

 **thankyou**

 **and thanks to silent readers as well**

 **love you all**

 **enjoy reading**

days passed

their bonding grew

friendship turned into love

it turned into the most beautiful and a strong bond

friendship + love = the most beautiful relationship ever

their hearts were together already

they knew each others feelings

but still not confessed it yet

and confession is the most important thing

that was much needed

one fine day

abhijeet was sitting and thinking

" tarika ko propose karu yaa nahi...i love her toh propose toh karna hi chahiye ... par agar usne naa bol diya toh...are aise kaise naa bolegi...main bhi ek cid officer hu ... woh mujhe naa kaise bol sakti hai...aaj toh main use propose kar hi dunga"

suddenly his thought were inturrepted by kavin

kavin - kya soch rahe ho

abhijeet - haan...kuch nahi woh bus aise hi

kavin - accha jiii...ab humse baate bhi chipayi jaa rahi hai

abhijeet - nahi yaar aise kuch bhi nahi hai...bus soch raha hu teri bhabhi ko kaise pataya jaaye

" bhaabhii"

as they turned around they saw tarika standing there

abhijeet - taarika...meri baat...

but tarika leaves from there

abhijeet was about to go behind him...but kavin stops him

kavin - tu ruk ...main jaata hu

and kavin goes behind tarika

abhijeet - hadd hai yeh kavin toh tarika ko leech ki tarah hi chipak gaya hai ... tu ruk main jaata hu [ mimiking kavin ] ...main jaa raha tha naa ... jab main tarika ko propose karunga tab bhi yeh aise hi aa jayega beech mein aue bolega ... tu ruk main propose kar deta hu... nahi nahi main aisa nahi hone dunga ... iss kavin kaa patta kaat na hi padega

" oyeee teri himmat kaise hui mere kavin ke baare mein aise kuch bhi bolne ki"

purvi shouted

abhijeet - aayiye madam jiii aapki hi kami reh gayi thi... mere kavin... toh sambhal naa apne kavin ko ...woh meri tarika ke peeche kyu pada hai ...

purvi - kya matlab...kya kiya kavin ne

abhijeet - abhi tarika mujhse gussa ho gayi thi aur main use manane jaa raha tha par nahi aapke kavin sahab beech mein aa gaye...kehta hai tu ruk main jaata hu

purvi - kyaa? aane do iss kavin ko...main use chodungi nahi ...

purvi leaves

abhijeet - haaaasshhh...yeh kavin ki problem toh solve hui ... atleast yeh kavin ab kabab mein haddi bankar mere aur tarika ke beech toh nahi aayega

here on the other side

tarika was standing near the parking area and was crying

kavin - taaruu meri baat toh sun... tujhe hua kya hai

tarika - tune dekha nahi kavin...abhijeet kaise kisi ladki ki baat kar raha tha

kavin - usne kaha naa meri bhabhi...matlab ki tum

tarika - usne mera naam liya...nahi naa , toh phir

kavin - par woh tumhari hi baat kar raha tha

tarika- jee nahi...woh purvi ki baat kar raha tha

kavin - pu...purvi kiii...

tarika - haan purvi ki...

and tarika leaves

and kavin was standing there like a statue

when a watchman comes there and gives him a bouquet

kavin - yeh kya hai

watchman - pata nahi sir...koi ladki aapke liye de gayi hai

kavin takes it and opens the note

" **aaj iss yellow t-shirt mein bade hot lag rahe ho...par yeh kya tum tarika se kyu baat kar rahe the...mujhe bohot bura laga tumhe uske saath dekhkar ... waise yeh phool kaise hai? acche hai naa bilkul meri tarah ... you are very sweet kavin...i love you**

 **your secret admirer**

kavin - secret admirer...what nonsense

and he was about to thow the bouquet but the takes it with him

on the way he meets purvi

purvi - yeh phool tumhe kisne diye

kavin - yeh phool mujhe kisine bhi diye ho tmhe usse kya

purvi - maine jitna poocha hai uska jawab do

kavin - ok gussa kyu ho rahi ho...batata hu...yeh phool mujhe meri girlfriend ne diye hai

purvi [ shocked + angry ] - girlfriend...tumhari girl friend... kon hai woh...naam batao mujhe uska

kavin - kyu?... tumhe usse kya?

purvi - dekho...tum meri...

kavin-dekho tum...meri already girlfriend hai...jisne yeh bouquet bheja hai mere liye ...see

purvi [ angrily ] - whatever...chodungi nahi main tumhe aur tumhari girl friend ko

kavin - pehle pakad ke toh dikhao... [ thiking ] mujhe khud nahi pata ki woh ladki kon hai par accha hi hai...tumhare yeh jelous expressions dekh kar maza aa raha hai

on the other side

tarika was very upset

she was sitting in the canteen

tears were falling down her cheek

and in anger she was eating green chillies

abhijeet came there

abhijeet- freak...yeh tikhi mirchi toh mirchi kha rahi hai...lagta hai bohot gusse mein hai...ab kya karu...hhuuhhh ...waiter

waiter - yes sir

abhijeet- tum naa jaldi se blackforest cake le aao

waiter - yes sir ...abhi laya

waiter brings cake

abhijeet takes it and goes near tarika

abhijeet [softly ] - taarriiikkaaaa

tarika glance at him angrily

abhijeet - yeh dekho main tumhare liye kya laya hu...cake

tarika takes the cake and throw it on abhijeets face

tarika- get lost

and was about to leave

abhijeet - tarika...i am sorry...meri baat toh suno please [ following her]...tarika listen yaar...please

tarika - mera peecha karna band karo

abhijeet - tum pehle ek baar meri baat toh sun lo...please tarika yaar

tarika- kya hai bolo

abhijeet - mere saath date par chalogi

tarika [surprised ] - date?

abhijeet - haan...please mana mat karna

tarika - ok

abhijeet- really...thats great...toh phir thik hai kal subah 12 baje main tumhe pick karne aa jaunga

tarika - firstly 12 bae subah nahi hoti hai...its afternoon and secondly din mein date par kon jata hai...

abhijeet- hum jayenge naa...please tum tayyar rehne

tarika - ok fine...i will be ready

they headed towards their work

at 6 : 00 pm

everyone was working and acp sir was in his cabin

a watchman arrives with a bouquet in his hand

abhijeet - are shambu...yeh bouquet kisne diya

watchman - sir yeh bouquet kavin sir ke liye hai...ek ladki aayi thi woh dekar gayi

acp sir also comes out

kavin [pov ] ohh teri...iss ladki ko toh chodunga nahi...hadd kar di isne ek bouquet thik tha aur ek bhej diya yeh thoda zyada hota hai [ he looks at purvi's fiery glance ] purvi ko kitna bura lag raha hai...main aise kaise kar sakta hu kisi bhi stupid ladki ke liye meri purvi ko kaise hurt kar sakta hu.

acp-yeh le lo kavin...aur haan aage se koi personal gift yaa bouquet yaha bureau mein nahi aana chahiye

kavin takes the bouquet and opens the chit and reads it

kavin - yeh kya bakwaas hai...hadd ho gayi ab toh

acp - kya hua

abhijeet takes the chit and read

 **" dear kavin**

 **you know naa how much i love you...main tumse bohot pyar karti hu...aur main tumse milna chahti hu...kal 11 am at lue moon hotel ... please tum mujhse milne aana...aur agar tum nahi aaye naa toh main apni jaan de dungi ...waiting for you...love you**

 **your secret admirer"**

acp - kavin kon hai yeh ladki

kavin - pata nahi sir...mujhe uska bouquet mila hai bus...aur uske baare mein main kuch nahi jaanta... main kabhi usse nahi mila aur naa mina chahta hu

acp - par kal tumhe usse milne jana hoga kavin...agar tum nahi gaye toh woh ladki jaan bhi de sakti hai

kavin - par sir

acp-par war kuch nahi...jitna bola hai utna karo...its an order

kavin - yes sir

hearing all this purvi leaves the bureau angrily

 **ok soo here it ends**

 **hopelly you all liked it**

 **now please doo review**

 **lots of love**

 **krissane**


	23. Chapter 23

**hiii guys**

 **Ok soo this one is the last chaptbut it er**

 **And honestly i don't know about you all but i am gonna miss this fic**

 **But it has to end**

 **Soo last chapter i wanna say soo many things to you all**

 **Firstly thankyou soo much for waiting for my fic , for encouraging mee , for reviewing on this story, for giving tons of love to mee and to this fic**

 **I don't know how to thank you all for that**

 **Thankyou sooo much**

 **All the riviewers all the readers**

 **All the silent readers**

 **Who so ever read this fic and supported me**

 **Thankyou guys**

 **Love you all**

 **And as this is the last chapter**

 **I don't know how is it**

 **I just wrote it by heart...tried to add some funny moment. ...**

 **So please let me know how was this**

 **And negative as well as positive feedbacks are welcomed only because this is yhe last chapter**

 **And and as i said in the first chapter that i will take you all back to school days so was i successful in doing so. Please tell me**

 **Ok soo now scroll down and read**

abhijeet wears a brown blazer with black pant

abhijeet came to pick tarika

tarika was looking stunning in green one piece

abhijeet was just lost in her

 **deewana kar raha hai tera roop sunehra**

 **musalasal khal raha hai mujhko ab yeh sehra**

 **bata ab jaye toh jaaye kaha**

 **deewana kar raha hai tera roop sunehra**

 **musalasal khal raha hai mujhko ab yeh sehra**

 **bata ab jaye toh jaaye kaha**

tarika - abhijeet...

but abhijeet was lost in his own thoughts

" abhijeet " , she shouts

abhijeet - haan...haan ...sorry ...woh...

tarika - chale...

abhijeet - haan...ek minute

abhijeet ties blindfold on tarika's eyes

tarika - yeh kya kar rahe ho

abhijeet - sshhhhh...ise aise hi rehne do

and he help her sitting in the car

and drove off

on the other side

kavin was getting ready

kavin - hadd hai yaar ...jisse pyar karta hu woh toh kaatne ko daudti hai aur yaha main kisi aur hi ladki ke chakkar mein phas gaya hu...date par jaa raha hu... agar acp sir nahi bolte naa toh main kabhi nahi jata ... par ab main aur kya karu...jaana toh padega...pata nahi konsi psyco ladki hai...dhamki di hai usne...waise agar maine use naa bol diya aur gusse mein usne mera khoon kar diya toh...bhooka marne se accha hai khana kha kar maru toh use naa khana khane ke baad hi naa bolunga... haan yahi sahi rahega...par woh ladki sachmein pagal hai... koi din mein date par jata hai bhala...uffff koi nahi chill kavin...kya fark padta hai chalte hai din mein hi

he gets ready and drove to the blue moon reastraunt

he reach there

when some people surrounda him and covers his eyes with blind fold

kavin - are kon ho tum log...aur aise kaise

they drags him in the car

and drove off

the car stops

they helps him to come out from the car

and opens the blindfold

kavin - ohhh teri ...yeh main kaha aa gaya

" wahi jaha tumhe aana chahiye tha" purvi said

who was standing behind him

kavin - tum...tum meri secret admirer

purvi - haan koi problem hai

kavin - nahi woh...

purvi - chupchap andar chalo

kavin - par yaar tum aise kaise kar sakti ho... aur kitna drama kar rahi thi ... jaise tum kitni jealous ho...pata hai main kitna guilty feel kar raha tha...mujhe lag raha tha ki main tumhe hurt kar raha hu

purvi - really...hurt ...mujhe hurt hona chahiye tha kyuki tum mujhe jeolous feel karwane ki koshish kar rahe the ... par tumhe pata hi nahi tha ki tumhe main ullu bana rahi hu...ho gaya naa tumhara popat ... bade smart ban rahe the

they were standing infront of the gate

when

abhirika reach there

abhijeet comes out from the car and helps tarika to come out

he opens the blindfold

tarika was shocked as well

[ any guesses guys...ok wait i will give you hint - the place where all this started]

tarika - humara school

abhijeet - haan ...school ...purvi kaa idea tha

purvi - haan ...isse acchi jagah iss poori duniya mein aur koi nahi ho sakti

kavin - woh toh hai...par aakho par blindfold lagakar kyu laaye nahi bhi lagate toh bhi hum aa jaate

abhijeet - surprise tha isiliye

tarika - thanks for the surprise

kavin - haan yaar thanks

purvi - tum nahi sudhroge ...idiot...chalo

all the four of them enters the school campus

all the memories

class bunking ... playing... fights ...friendship flashes their mind

the memories which are stored as the most beautiful part of their life

the journey which teaches us the difference between right and wrong

which makes us confident

the base of our life

we learned everything with expirience

loveliest time ever in every student's life

tears slipped from their eyes retrieving all the memories altogether

they were going through mixed emotions

they entered the class

where they spent their last year of school life

STD 10

abhijeet sat on his knees infront of tarika

 **" india is my country and all indians are my brothers and sister expect you tarika... will you be mine forever...would you like to spend all you life with me...i promise i won't ever let you cry ... i will always love you...i will never leave you...will you be my girlfriend**

tarika nods her head in yes and they hugs each other

while kavi claps

now purvi sits on her knees infront of kavin

" **idiot you are...usually ladke ladkiyo ko propose karte hai par aaj main tumhe propose kar kar rahi hu...sooo mr. buddhu kavin will you be my boyfriend...aur haan naa bolne ki galati toh karna bhi mat warna main pehle tumhe goli marungi aur phir khudko shoot kar lungi"**

 **kavin blushes slightly and hugs her tightly**

 **they apart themself from hug**

they meet their teacher

spend good time in school

they came out

kavin - waise toh usually date par bade se restraunt mein jaate hai aur waha italian . thai , chinese , mexican dishes khate hai ...par kyuki humari date special hai toh humara cusine bhi specail hona chahiye naa toh kyu naa kuch aur memories ko retrive kiya jaaye or bahar breadpakode khaye jaaye

purvi - brilliant idea ...mere saath rehkar tum bhi intelligent ho gaye

kavin - haan of couse ab chale

they enjoys the street breadpakoda

and leaves the place holding each other

 **hua hai aaj pehli baar jo aise muskuraya hu**

 **tumhe dekha toh jana yeh ki kyu duniya mein aaya hu**

 **hua hai aaj pehli baar jo aise muskuraya hu**

 **tumhe dekha toh jana yeh ki kyu duniya mein aaya hu**

 **yeh jaan lekar ke jaa meri**

 **tumhe jeene main aaya hu**

 **main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu**

 **zameen se aasman tak hum**

 **dhoond aaye jahan saaraa**

 **bana paya nahi ab tak khuda tumse koi pyara**

 **baato mein teri hai badmashiya**

 **sab pe wajah ki hai tarifiya**

 **main likh du yeh aasman par yeh**

 **ke padh lega jahan saara**

 **hua naa koi ab tak yaha hum do saa dobara**

 **main duniya bhar ki taarife tere sajde mein laya hu**

 **main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu**

 **tu hai jo rubaru mere**

 **bada mehfuz rehta hu**

 **tere milne kaa shukrana khuda se roz karta hu**

 **hum ko pata hai yeh nadaniya**

 **aawara dil ki hai aawariya**

 **yeh dil pagal bana baitha**

 **ise ab tu hi samjha**

 **dikhe tujhme meri duniya meri duniya tu ban jaa re**

 **hu khush kismat jo kismat se tumhe aise main paya hu**

 **main tumse ishq karne ki ijazat rab se laya hu**

* * *

 **ok soo here it ends**

 **Hopefully you all liked it**

 **Please review and tell me how was it**

 **And once again thankyou soo much**

 **Zaini aka candy126 , Priya770 mahi didu aka duo's girl mahi , ashi aka love duo and purvi naughty kudi,anne aka krazzy kavin fan , aditi , saj , mr. Bindass , xxx , guddi abhirika fan , monika , princess season , subhi singh , dareya forever aka ritu dii , drizzle aka sree , shubham jain , ananya bharadwaj kirti , muskan , raj ,asfa , ansha , shreyalover aka zainab , lipsa , aiza siddique ,levisha , priyanka, tessa , daya's fan ashwini , shabz , aarzoo arora , ashwini athwal, karishma ,priya , ayat , sonu , abhi ,mr. X , vampire feeling , abhirika and duo's princess aka nabila , biki900 , asfa746 , sana , abhirika jai pramodini shanbog, no name ,khan aliya , zubi ,silla butt , pagal , ruhi , sakshi ,cid duo fan , robsten lover , choco chip ,ur fan , sshhhh love you ,komal , i amdua , kumar abhirika fan and all the guests**

 **Who supported mee**

 **Thankyou soo much**

 **And soo sorry if i fogot any name**

 **And all the reader**

 **Who read my fic**

 **All the silent readers**

 **Thankyou soo much**

 **Love you all**

 **And doo review**

 **Bye**

 **Will miss you all and will miss this fic**

 **Krissane**


End file.
